


网王龙雅之预谋

by IamYounG



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Happy Ending, 亲情爱情友情, 兄弟情, 家庭情感, 慢热, 温馨疗愈, 甜蜜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 人生就像是一场预谋好的赌局。喜欢向高难度挑战的越前龙雅在球场上结识了铃木千夏，中性化装扮的谜样女网球高手。从此龙雅的人生充满了无限乐趣！当得知龙马掉入危险的陷阱，龙雅毅然决定赶回日本，还放弃了与千夏的重要约会。殊不知，在游轮上与龙马的那一战，成了龙雅人生的转捩点。人算不如天算，命运终出现了变数。面对情感上的抉择，龙雅精心策划的预谋，是否成功？到最后，被迫牺牲掉的是什么？出现裂痕的感情又该如何补救？
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga & Echizen Ryouma, Echizen Ryouga/Original Character(s), 越前龙雅&原创女主, 越前龙雅&越前龙马





	1. 风一样的男子

**Author's Note:**

> =曾用不同笔名发布过 & 被转载N次=

人来人往的地铁站。背着黑色的网球袋，一手拿着心爱的橘子，嘴里还哼着愉悦的小调。穿着舒适的黑色连衣帽衬衫，龙雅踩着轻快的步伐，一步步地朝目的地前进。这种种迹象都明显的透露出他的好心情。

‘已经6年了吧！不，还是… 7年？’到底是6年、7年还是8年，老实说，龙雅也记不清楚。只是感觉过了好久。事实上，确实也过去了很多年。但是内心深处却还是保留着那份深切的情感，还有切割不了的记忆片段。

“龙雅，血缘关系这一个事实是永远都不会改变的。”  
耳际依旧清晰萦绕着南次郎当年说的那句话。在三面临无法避免的别离，纵使充满了无奈与无力，南次郎却不曾打算放弃对龙雅的关爱。那句话就像是一剂强心针，让龙雅燃起了斗志。龙雅一直坚信着，总有一天他一定能够再次跟那些与他共同拥有血缘牵绊的家人们团聚。

是啊，最重要的还是那层渗透进骨子里，血浓于水的亲情是永远不会产生变化的。为此，他一直坚强勇敢的活着。一切只为了能再次相逢。

坐在地铁的车厢里，龙雅看着窗外那陌生却又莫名熟悉的景色，嘴角扬起完美的弧度。  
‘终于回到日本了呢。’ 

忽地，口袋里的手机第N次传来阵阵振动。用不着想，龙雅也知道找他的人是谁。如果是在车厢里头的话，就有了拒听电话的正当理由。龙雅毫不犹疑的按下拒听键，还顺手关机省去不必要的干扰。

‘抱歉，我不是故意的。因为现在的我，有更重要的事情要办。’龙雅无声叹息。一道倩影毫无预警的闯进了龙雅的思绪，他的脑海中浮现出一个黑色长发披肩的美丽容颜。龙雅不禁泛起苦笑。‘看来接下来的日子会很难过了。’

望向窗外，龙雅在心里盘算着接下来的计划。以后会发生的问题和麻烦，就留给以后的自己去解决。以目前的情况来说，还是先解决掉眼前的，还更实际呢！

就这样想着、想着，不知不觉已抵达了目的地。

<<<

美国，纽约。  
在街角上，某间装潢典雅舒适的咖啡馆。

浪漫动听的怀旧情歌回荡在耳际，浓郁的咖啡香扑鼻而来。在这样的环境和气氛下，在此光顾的客人们多数也会被这种不可言喻的氛围感染。在里头谈天的人们甚至会压低谈话声量，小心翼翼地不去破坏这片祥和。一切看似那么的美好，其实不然。

坐在落地窗角落位置的女孩，拥有东方面孔的她独自坐在那儿已经三个小时了。在咖啡馆开始营业不久后，她就出现在这里，据说是在等一个重要的朋友。但很显然的，她那所谓的朋友失约了。异国面孔的气质女孩在这咖啡馆里特别引人注目。大家都对这女孩感到好奇不已，三不五时就有不同的人将目光视线定格在女孩身上。女孩的特别之处并不限于面容，还有那被她随手搁置在桌上的漂亮花束。

差不多两个小时前，有人用快递送来了那束花，指名让女孩签收。无视在场众人的羡慕之情，长相清秀可人的女孩在看完夹在花束上的卡片后，脸上的表情显得异常冷漠。时间分分秒秒的过去，女孩的心情不见起色，反而越来越糟了。此刻女孩的周围，有一种无形的低气压笼罩着，四周的空气仿佛在瞬间就被冻结成冰。

‘竟然又拒接电话？可恶…… ’千夏难以置信的看着手机。

越前龙雅，他向来是个不允许任何人拴住的风。  
他的心思飘缈无形让人捉摸不定，天性无束无缚，随性且放荡不羁。

‘这不是一早就摆明的事实吗？那我究竟还在期待些什么？果然那家伙说的话，没有一个字是可以相信的。之前还誓言坦坦的说什么要认真追我，结果现在竟然玩失约。以为只要送花再加上几句甜言蜜语，我就会原谅你吗？别做梦了！我铃木千夏跟你狩猎的其它女人不同！’

在心底毫不留情的臭骂了龙雅一顿，当然也没忘记狠狠地诅咒那该死的家伙上百遍后，心中的不满情绪总算宣泄了不少。撇开沉重的负面思维，脑袋也灵光不少。果然人还是不能意气用事，差点就忽略了至关重要的疑点了。

‘究竟是为了什么事情失约呢？那件事，竟然比我还重要？’心里真不是滋味呢。‘唉～’

铃木千夏的心里觉得空荡荡的，这种失望的感觉是怎么一回事呢？虽然一直把龙雅那家伙说要追求她的话，当成玩笑话一笑置之。但不可否认的，千夏的心底深处大概对龙雅那家伙也有所期盼。嘴上说不在乎，却不经意把龙雅说过的每句话烙印在心上。低头望了自己这一身少见的淑女装扮一眼，千夏的心泛起了一阵酸楚的涟漪。

千夏用细不可闻的声量喃喃自语。“原本还特地装扮了一下，心想要把吓你一跳的。”没想到事实却完全相反。对于龙雅那个随心所欲，潇洒又神秘得像风一般的男子，果然还是不能抱太大的希望。

终于想通打定主意，千夏原本迷惘的眼神中不再困惑。她深深地吸了一口气，然后毫不迟疑的站起身子往柜台走去结账。结完账的千夏正要离去之时，咖啡馆的侍应生扬起职业笑容，礼貌性地出声提醒千夏不要遗忘物品。千夏随着侍应生的视线望去，顿时豁达开朗。

“不好意思。麻烦妳帮我把它丢掉，谢谢。”用流利的英语说完话后，千夏无视侍应生投来的怪异目光，径自大步离开咖啡馆。

落地窗口的角落位子，包装精美细致的鲜花花束，就这样孤零零的被遗弃在桌子上。  
<<<

越前家大宅的景物依旧如昔，跟记忆中的画面如出一辙。龙雅拿起其中一个摆放在客厅矮桌旁的相框，柔和的眼神流露出一丝笑意。相片中的龙马神采飞扬的与一群身穿相同球衣的同伴们和教练合照。

‘看来小不点成长了不少。’龙雅心道。印象中那矮小的龙马总是喜欢追着他的身后跑，吵嚷着要他陪着他打球什么的。要是龙雅拒绝的话，黏人的龙马就会纠缠着他不放，好似影子一样缠人，赶也赶不跑。

越前南次郎一进门就瞧见那个站着发呆的龙雅。久违的儿子归家，身为父亲的他好歹也必须有所表示。只见他朗声道： “舍得回来了？”简单的几个字却有着深深的埋怨语气。

龙雅微微一愣。循声望去，龙雅露出灿烂的笑颜，唤了一声。“老爸，你回来啦！”

拥抱什么的就免了吧。毕竟他们都不是什么感性之人。况且这一年半载也没联络上几次是习惯，几年见不着面更是叫正常。最后一次通话是在什么时候什么地点，龙雅也记不清了。反正那也没什么大不了的。所谓家人，就是无论身在何时何地，无论分隔多久多远，只要见了面就能有很好的默契，自然的开始闲话家常表示关心，自然而然的了解对方的想法心思。

“哪，接着！”说话间，一个橙色的圆形物体被南次郎抛丢给龙雅。

龙雅眼明手快的接住，定睛一看后，面容现出欣喜之情。是橘子！他最爱的橘子！果然还是回家的感觉最好了。个人喜好什么的，只要是关于他的，这世上只怕没有其他人能更了解了。

龙雅随意地用衣角擦拭橘子表面，边说道：“真小气。才一个哦？”

迫不及待的咬了一大口，橘子美妙的鲜甜滋味瞬间将龙雅的整颗心融化，面上的笑容更显灿烂。看着龙雅孩子气十足的模样，南次郎不禁也勾起嘴角。‘这孩子果然还是老样子呢。’

“虽然这里不像美国那个家一样随处可见橘子树，不过作为称职的父亲，为了满足孩子的小小要求，我想这也并非是什么难事。”语毕，南次郎指了指身后，又道：“还不快过来帮忙把车里的橘子全拿下来。”

龙雅闻言，二话不说立刻跑出大门，直奔南次郎所指的车。打开车门，他果真看见了车里头那一袋袋的橘子。

“为了你那些橘子，我这身老骨头都快散架了。”南次郎嘴里叼着烟，还不时活动着筋骨，似在证明所言非假。

“是，辛苦您了。”龙雅嗤嗤地一笑。“老爸，别闲我多嘴。你也不想想你都已经一把年纪了，竟然还学人家摘橘子。”那也太不自量力了。龙雅自是没胆子将这些话说出口，只敢在心里把话补足。

“呿，还不都是为了你这臭小子！”南次郎的话虽充满嫌弃意味，但却是一脸的笑意。

看着龙雅开始动工将一袋又一袋的橘子搬进屋里。南次郎自然晓得把握这机会和龙雅聊天，要不然只怕龙雅这不定性的小子，不知打算什么时候又要离家了。

“这次回来你打算呆多久？”南次郎直截了当的切入正题。

“视情况而定。”龙雅俯身将沉重的袋子放下后，又再次走向车子。

“真可惜。龙马他今天一大早就出门，这次听说大概需要最少一个礼拜才能回来。要不然，你们两兄弟就能见上一面了。”南次郎的脸上丝毫没有惋惜之情。

“哦，是吗？那可真可惜。”龙雅说，但那副表情却也没有任何让人觉得可惜的成分存在。

抬眸直视南次郎那深邃的眸子。“最近接下了工作，明天我会出海。”

“这就巧了，龙马他也正好要出海呢！”南次郎笑着继续说道：“话说回来，龙马他们这次真的是捡了一个大便宜。听说是某个欣赏他们球技的富豪请客，旅费全免。这种好康都能被他们搭上，越想越觉得不可思议。”

龙雅笑而不语，继续搬动橘子袋。

南次郎软骨头似的倚着墙，接着说：“顶着全国大赛第一名的头衔，随着身份改变生活也会开始起变化。但是，有时眼前所见的也未必就会是真实。龙雅，你说对吧？”

总算搬完最后一袋橘子。龙雅呼了口气，伸了一个懒腰后，含着笑意的对着南次郎说：“没错。不过我想……这对龙马他们来说，并不全然是件坏事。”

南次郎随即扬起一抹意喻不明的笑。他语带双关，道：“但依我看来，这次选择回来的你，最后的收获绝对会比龙马得到的更多。”

“我也是这么认为的。”龙雅脸上的笑意越发明显，甚至有些过分的刺眼。那种亮眼的笑容里隐藏的是不可告人的预谋。龙雅费力的揣测着南次郎方才说的那一番话。

‘老爸说的话，似乎别有用意呢。难不成被他发现了吗？不过应该没道理才对，毕竟自己明明就把情绪隐藏得很好，就连部署好的计划也是。但老爸的逻辑思考和能力绝对不能将之与平常人想比，那可是会吃大亏的。所以说，老爸他是不是发现了什么？是在什么时候？怎样发现的？而他又知道些什么呢？’

不管怎么样，龙雅都打定主意不再去探究南次郎的心思。就算看破，只要没有说破，便能继续掩饰保持镇定，就跟平时无异。或许，南次郎也没有打算插手这件事吧！对于孩子们之间的小游戏，做父亲的似乎也不适合再插上一脚。

就在沉思之际，一道熟悉的声音打断了龙雅的思绪。

“你们在聊什么？都过来喝果汁吧！”是竹内伦子的声音。“龙雅，是你喜欢的鲜榨橘子汁噢！”

“哇！果然世上只有妈妈好。”龙雅旋风般的冲向伦子，心急地拿起其中一杯果汁就大口的灌下肚。

“哎呀，瞧瞧这孩子说的是什么话。”南次郎毫不客气地瞪着龙雅。“只有伦子对你好，那我呢？”南次郎伸出手指着那一袋袋他拼了老命换回来的橘子。

瞧见南次郎那与年龄不符的吃醋表情，龙雅险些就被橘子汁呛到。轻咳了几声，龙雅赔笑道：“对不起，是我错了。老爸和老妈一样好，一样好。”龙雅刻意加重语气澄清，就怕不经意又惹恼了南次郎。

“这还差不多！”得到满意的答复，南次郎自顾自的继续吞云吐雾。

看着南次郎的背影，龙雅与伦子相视一笑。曾经叱咤网坛的名人，无论传说如何经过渲染扬名海外，私底下的越前南次郎也不过就是个普通的父亲。在龙雅看来，再出名的人不过就是个平凡人，仅此而已。虽然偶尔的相处，在某些情况下，南次郎也会令人胆战心惊就是了。

<<<

夜深人静时分，龙雅独自坐在后山市庙的钟楼围栏上，从高处俯视眼前的星空夜景。静谧的气氛最适合用来思考。龙雅明亮的眼睛闪烁着异样的神采，他一如既往地自信满满，且散发一种神秘的危险气息。

‘小不点，我已经迫不及待想要跟你见面了呢！现在的你，大概不会让我失望了。’毕竟称霸全日本的第一名，实力应该不容小觑才对。

仰望夜空中那颗最亮的星星。龙雅从口袋里拿出橘子，然后将它放到嘴前。龙雅吸嗅着那独特的香甜味道，千旋百转的心思却一刻也闲不下来。现在的龙雅必须极力克制自己内心澎湃的冲动，才能忍住想要立刻赶上游轮跟龙马一较高下的欲望。

‘究竟成长到什么程度了，这一点真是让人好奇呢！’

兄弟重逢的时刻进入倒数阶段。


	2. 兄弟

龙马大概永远都不会知道。  
龙雅为了他精心策划的一切。

不得不说，龙雅确实是个善于等待的人。  
为了龙马，龙雅愿意付出一切代价。龙雅会为他做任何事，这是毋庸置疑的。

‘如果错过了这次，以后很难再遇到像这样的机会了。’这一点，龙雅心里很是清楚。回忆深处有个矮小的身影，总是不厌其烦地追着他身后跑。嚷嚷着让龙雅陪着他打球，陪着他玩闹，陪着他度过童年最快乐的时光。

“小不点，我们是一辈子的兄弟。”  
这句话深深刻在龙雅的心上，却不曾对龙马说出口。

当知道有个山寨富豪混球假借球赛名义，求财为实的召集网球选手时，龙雅只是嗤之以鼻地完全不当一回事。可是当得知居心不良的假邀请名单里有龙马名字时，龙雅转念一想，这或许是与龙马一较高下的不错机会也说不定。就这样，龙雅毫不犹豫的投身进去对方设好的局。这是一场龙雅预谋好的球局，只为久违兄弟见面之名义。

打从游轮上的第一天，龙雅老早就锁定好自己唯一目标，在暗处里观察着龙马的一举一动。龙雅看着龙马肆无忌惮地跟人叫嚣，看着龙雅赢球的神气模样，也看着龙马在见了自己后还一副‘你究竟是谁？’‘我跟你很熟吗？’的表情。当下龙雅只觉得好气又好笑，只能说这就是龙马一路来的风格吗？

在他眼里，龙马和回忆里那个小不点，除了身高长高了点，样子成熟了些，基本上也没什么差别吧。噢，对了，也不是完全无差别。重点在于球技。就这几天下来的观察，龙雅也发现了让他觉得有趣的事情 — 小不点的球技，可谓是长进了不少呀！

“你明知道他们是名副其实的败类，为什么还要站在他们那边帮他们？”  
龙雅记得清清楚楚，龙马在发现自己和队员都被假邀请真骗局摆了一道后，如此对龙雅发问。

当时，龙雅是这么回答的。  
“我知道自己要的是什么。”简洁明了的答案。

龙马对龙雅的回答并不是很满意。这在龙雅说完话的同时，差点儿就被迎面飞来的网球打中脸部这点看得出。龙马对龙雅的表现非常不屑一顾。

龙马的态度，也在龙雅的预计之内。但这并无所谓，龙雅老实说并不太在意。对于龙马的误解，龙雅也不多加解释。就像龙雅说的一样，他知道自己要的是什么。或许从那么简短又那么容易令人误解的回答中，龙马预想得到的结论的确很大可能性的跟事实不符。但，龙马的误会，对龙雅来说，还真的并不是很重要。因为，这也是龙雅预谋的计划之一。

这世上能激发人类潜质，并使人肾上激素提升能力爆发的，除了爱，还有恨。既然龙马那小子连龙雅是谁都记不起了，更别提那些记忆深处的陈年旧事了。既然少了‘爱’的情感，那就设计增加‘恨’的情感来弥补吧！

反正，只要结果一致就行了。  
龙雅想要的，不过就只是一场无憾无压力，拼尽全力，毫不保留实力的一场球。结果如何，无法预知。但至少龙雅很清楚，打完这场球，龙雅就不欠龙马了。

“龙雅，陪我打一场球吧！”记忆里，奶声奶气、乳臭未干的龙马就是这么说的。印象中，龙马摇摇晃晃地抱着网球拍缠着龙雅，虽然那模样看起来有些吃力，但龙马的眼神却坚定无比。

龙雅从甲板高处，低头看着龙马负气离开的背影，然后嘴角勾起狐狸般狡猾的微笑。  
“小不点，你真的长大了。那就换我来实现诺言吧！”

龙雅的心情是有些感慨的。  
他以前不屑跟龙马交手，因为龙马太弱了，根本不是他的对手。  
但现在，已经成长的龙马，让龙雅期待不已。

‘明天，就我来验收你这些年努力的成果！’

—————————————————————————————————————————

那真的是一场了无遗憾的球。  
两位练就天衣无缝境界的武士，不仅看清了快到不像话的球路与轨迹，甚至听见了黄色小球划破空气的声音。这么变态的能力，对越前家的他们俩来说，却只是好像呼吸一样的自然。这毕竟多少跟血统DNA有关吧？这就是他们俩与生俱来的天分、能力和球风。

天分或许是先天的，但实力绝对也取决于后期的努力。龙雅认可了龙马的努力和进步，龙马也一样。但显然的，比赛靠的不仅是实力，还需要运气。

龙雅大字型躺在被雨水和海水浸湿的球场上，脸上挂着无比满足的笑容。龙雅喘着气，有些呆萌地盯着龙雅瞧。比分板上明显的写下一分之差。龙雅稍微移动头，视线转向龙马。

“恭喜你，小不点。”龙雅说。

周围的吵杂和混乱，似乎没有影响他们俩人。被揭穿的假富豪和他的一群同伙罪有应得，正被事先被通知的警员们追捕。争相逃命的群众陷入一片混乱，因重力不平衡而倾斜的被改造游轮开始被海水侵入。但周遭的这一切并没有影响越前家兄弟。

他们俩都打了一场毕生难忘的重要球赛。但，更多的震撼来自比赛结果。

“我赢了。”龙马说，但更多的是不真实感。

“谢谢你打赢我。”这场球对龙雅来说太重要了。但这结果，出乎意料的让他感到满足。或许，这正是他所需要的。由至亲手中获得一次彻彻底底的失败。

船身越来越倾斜了。发愣中的龙马一个脚步不稳，就这样滑倒在地，无措的滚落较低的区域。龙马双手护头，在毫无准备下连喝了好几口海水，呼吸都顾不上了。茫然之中，龙马感觉自己被人抱紧，然后下一秒便被救出浮上水面。

重新呼吸空气的感觉，让龙马以为自己又活了一遍。龙马睁开被水打湿的眼睛，第一个进入视线的是自己的救命恩人。

“龙雅……”龙马忍不住惊呼。虽然不应该这么想，但他的确以为龙雅会置他的生死于不顾。毕竟这些日子，他们青学的人被那帮假富豪软禁威逼时，龙雅总是一副爱理不理的态度，完全没有帮手救他们的打算。

龙雅环顾了四周的情形一眼，道：“这里快爆炸了，我们得立刻跳船！”

龙马空白的脑袋好不容易回复一丝神智。“青学……我的朋友他们……”刚才他们全部不还都被人绑手绑脚的吗？！现在这种危急情况，龙马的担心不无道理。他不安地东张西望，找寻青学队友的身影，然后边对龙雅说道：“我得去救他们！”若是丢下他们一走了之，龙马这辈子的心理都会不安宁的。

“不用担心，他们没事。”

“他们被你那些同伙抓了！怎么可能没事！”龙马挣扎地想要逃离，却被龙雅抓得紧紧的。

“你听我的，再不走就来不及了！”龙雅感到船身被大量海水侵略，船身的中间部分眼看就快要不负重荷。不顾龙马反抗，龙雅心急地将龙马强制拉近自己，然后使劲儿地把龙马带到还未被海水掩没的最边上。

“没看到他们我就不走！”龙马咬牙切齿的怒吼。

龙雅一手紧抓着栏杆，一手紧紧地护着龙马。“相信我。”语气很轻，坚毅中透露着无奈。

不给龙马思考机会，船身瞬间裂成两半。震耳欲聋的爆炸声中，龙马只感觉到天摇地动，然后就被龙雅抱着，没有悬念地被拉进了大海的漩涡里。汹涌的海水冰凉，让龙马不禁有些害怕无助。但是总有那么一双手，依旧紧紧地护着他不放。在水中，龙马尝试睁眼却失败。只隐隐约约中，看见了穿着黑色球衣的龙雅的颈部。然后，因为球赛而导致体力不支的他耐不住连串折磨，终于被迫放松身体陷入了无边黑暗。

再次醒来时，龙马迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，只瞧见泛着粼粼波光的海面。然后几秒后，迟钝运转的脑袋瓜，和逐渐恢复知觉的手脚和身体，终于认知到主人的处境。龙马此刻正被龙雅抱着，乘坐在一辆水上摩哆上。龙雅单手驾驶，循着大海的轨迹，速度虽快却很稳当安全的将龙马一路护送回队友的身边。

“龙马！龙马——！”是青学众人的声音。

龙马后知后觉地张望，发现了大伙儿都安全的呆在不远处的搜救大船上，不停地朝自己呐喊招手。太好了！大家都平安无事。龙马暗自庆幸，但随即又想到了什么，眼神转而变得疑惑。

奇怪！不是都被拘禁着吗？大伙儿怎么又能这么快逃出。  
而且，拯救队伍来的时机也太刚巧了！

心中的重重疑惑，龙雅并没有打算让龙马问出口。  
搜救大船下，被派出拯救其余人的快艇已经近在咫尺。

“到了。你就乖乖回家吧！”龙雅二话不说的果断把龙马扔下海。

在微弱的惊叫声中，龙马很不幸地被龙雅所赐又喝了一大口海水，但转眼间他也立马被前来救援人搭救了。披着保暖毛巾的龙马看着与自己渐行渐远的龙雅，心中除了困惑，更多的是不舍。

龙雅坐着水上摩哆乘风破浪，回眸给龙马留下意味深长的笑容。  
然后，剩下的就只有一个潇洒背影。

“龙雅，哥哥……不要走！”那刹那，龙雅此刻的背影竟然和回忆里那个人的背影契合了。回忆里的那个人，头也不回的乘着黑色轿车离去，连再见也不说一声。甚至糊里糊涂的自己，还在为抢到海中的橘子而沾沾自喜，那模样铁定多么的可笑。而现在，龙雅留下的也只有背影。

不，不完全是背影。  
还有方才那场意犹未尽的球赛。

什么时候，龙马开始习惯一个人了呢？  
好像就是从龙雅离去那天开始的吧！因为没有选择，只能被迫学着接受，被迫习惯坚强。

可以不可以不坚强呢？  
毫无预警的，龙马莫名地想念起前几分钟还将自己护在怀里的双手。回忆里，好似也有那么一双很有安全感的双臂这么护着弱小的自己。他们曾经在懵懂的岁月里一起闯祸玩闹，一起练球成长。就这样想着，鼻子一酸，龙马双眼的视线不自觉的都变得模糊不清了。


	3. 后遗症

处心积虑利用他人与心甘情愿被利用其实并没有什么分别。若真要说出之间的差别的话，大概分别就是其中之一是属于发自内心主动的算计别人，而另一个则是为了达至某种目的，而产生的互惠互利状态。龙雅常常陷入以上的两种状态，或许是出于天性使然，他总是无法安分。龙雅总是闲不下来，一旦有空档，他一定会采取主动去招惹别人。当然，这里所指的状况都是以网球为主题的。

疯癫的龙雅甚至常常不惜一切手段去激怒他人，目的只为了为此来换取别人奋不顾身的一场球。每次他挑选的对象，自然没有料想到世上会有像龙雅的疯子，更不会去思考到原来所有的挑衅行为都只是龙雅为了与选中的对手打一场认真的网球而设下的预谋陷阱。但是，这世上，总有那么一个人，永远知道龙雅伪装外表下的真实想法。

龙雅实际上是一个很有原则的人。这是他自称的，而且他自以为自己设下的原则其实还蛮多的，而且每个都有明确的存在原因。但显然的，铃木千夏是唯一一个不这么认为的人，若有人想要以龙雅的原则为题来辩论的话，她甚至可以随口就指出任一的依据去反驳。这实在是千夏太了解龙雅如风个性的缘故。龙雅常常为自己设下原则，随性且任性。而他，也常常打破自己设下的原则戒律，完全随心所欲，疯狂且无法预计。

不甘于处在安全地带的人。  
这是千夏给予龙雅一针见血的评价。而龙雅只是呵呵一笑，对此嗤之以鼻。

风光明媚的热天，某著名俱乐部的网球场下，球员们卖力的挥洒汗水与青春。游轮的事情终告一段落，龙雅的生活又一次回到原本轨道。早前在日本的时候，龙雅如愿以偿，跟梦寐以求的对手打了一场没有遗憾的球。虽然输球给龙马，但并没有什么好抱怨的。他们俩人都尽力了，就这点已足够。

对于龙雅在之前爽约后的主动邀约，千夏并没有发难，而是在接到应邀短讯后准时赴约了。千夏结束了例常练球，背着网球袋熟门熟路地来到龙雅指定见面的地点。网球场旁的休闲咖啡厅，千夏一来到入口，就见龙雅把手伸得高高的，朝她晃啊晃。

身穿黑色运动装的千夏迈开长腿，毫不犹豫地向龙雅走去，然后很自然地在龙雅面前的位子坐下。桌上放着一杯能补充能量的热巧克力，很适合刚结束运动的她。像往常一样，她拿起杯子，浅浅的啜了一口，然后露出满意的笑容。

“这是我真心诚意的赔礼，很抱歉我上次失约了。”

千夏有点愕然，没料到龙雅主动提起之前失约的事情并为此道歉。至少，在此之前，龙雅不曾为自己放谁鸽子而感到愧疚，更别提道歉了。龙雅的脸上依旧挂着千夏熟悉的欠扁笑容，骄傲且自信。不过，千夏却敏感地察觉到某些不同，龙雅看起来有些憔悴疲惫，尽管龙雅似乎特意隐藏得很好。

“你又一次爽约没来。”千夏坏心眼地故意加重‘又一次’的语气，但又矛盾地尽力缓和语气，想要让自己的声音如平常一样淡定，想要表现出龙雅的爽约并没有造成她任何困扰。

也许这时候该做些解释。龙雅莞尔一笑，嘴角挂起淡淡的笑容，眼神却流露浅浅的悲伤。“因为有很重要的事情要做。”

对于龙雅简单的解释，千夏并不是很满意。她反问道：“比跟我见面还重要？”很显然的，这句话是多问的。千夏意识到自己不由自主的问出口后，立刻后悔地轻咬自己舌头自我惩罚一番。

龙雅却对此直认不讳：“是的。”简短而有力的答案。同一时刻，龙雅像是忆起什么画面，脸上蒙上了一层淡淡的忧伤与困惑。谈话间，龙雅偶尔露出伤感的神情，并没有被千夏忽略。纵使那种情绪一闪而过，没有在龙雅的脸上逗留超过一秒，但是千夏仿佛能感同身受，并为之一怔。

“你还好吧？”温柔关心的语气，千夏低头看着热可可冒出的热气。

龙雅微微一愣，抿唇不语。  
他难免有些诧异，对千夏的提问毫无头绪。是哪一点看得出他需要被关心了？

这种时候的龙雅还真是一点也不绅士。女孩子都主动表示关心了，他就不能微笑带过吗？这种傻愣愣的表情是想怎样啊？

千夏有些烦躁地轻轻呼出一口气，然后转移话题。  
“还有什么要说的吗？如果没有的话，我要赶回去球场了，等会儿还有几场练习赛。”

“是吗？我可不认为他们还有力气跟你打球。”

绝对不是错觉，千夏明显感觉龙雅的欲言又止，还有显露出的那么一丁点心虚的尴尬表情？千夏还来不及思考龙雅的弦外之音，放在网球袋里的手机却响起了。千夏瞟了一眼神情古怪的龙雅一眼，然后直接拿出电话按下通话键。

似乎听到了什么不得了的坏消息，千夏的表情越变越难看，最后索性直接在龙雅的面前，按下扩音键，大方的跟龙雅共享通话内容。电话那头是一个语速飞快的男人声音，他气急败坏的跟千夏报告着底下正准备出席来临这一季比赛的球员们，原本约定好要跟千夏进行赛前练习赛，不过因某些原因不得不取消了。而那原因就是一个叫作越前龙雅的人，在今天早上已经提前跟球员们进行了一场‘练习赛’。而现在那些球员们全部累趴，活像是把一星期的运动量全做足了，所以根本没有精力再继续其他训练。

千夏此刻怒火中烧，她已经没有心思听完电话那头儿的人说些什么了。用人无法拒绝的语气强硬地道了声再见，千夏便挂了电话，那好似能冒出火苗的眼眸直勾勾地盯着眼前的龙雅看。

“不打算解释吗？龙雅先生。”千夏咬牙切齿的说道。

龙雅微微一笑，表情有些僵硬，指了指千夏面前那刚喝了几口的热可可。“我的赔礼，妳已经喝下了。所以，不能生气哟~”

千夏气得想哭，不过她却笑了。笑得阴森恐怖，寒气逼人。

“对不起。”龙雅叹了口气，这一次收起轻佻的嬉皮笑脸，认认真真的道了声歉。

现在才道歉又算什么？千夏被龙雅的任意妄为气得快吐血了。  
“混蛋！你这个疯子！你知道那些球员有多珍贵吗？你平时到处招惹人就算了，谁准许你动我家球员的！”挖掘开发一个有潜质的球员，从培育、训练和辅导，所投资的时间精力和本钱都是难以估算的。可是龙雅那无可救药的家伙竟然只用了一场球的时间，就把那些全都毁了，并且完全没有为自己的所作所为有一丝反省。

见龙雅沉默不语，千夏咄咄逼人地继续追问。“究竟为了什么事？下手还真是一点都不留情啊！把他们都摧毁了，你就开心了吗？这让你感到自豪吗？”当听到自家球员都被龙雅毫不留情地教育一番后，千夏的心情极度复杂难懂。千夏暗骂自己刚才滥用同情心，越前龙雅这家伙天杀的根本不需要任何关心怜悯。

“我很抱歉。”

“你抱歉个头！这话从你嘴里说出来还真是讽刺。跟他们轧球的时候就没想过我的感受了吗？自私的家伙！”真是可恨极了！

“如果数落我能够平衡妳的怒气，那妳就尽量挖苦我吧！”

“他们都有合约在身，接下来还有一连串重要的比赛，也安排好准备参加这一季赛事了。任性的家伙！你知道我们的损失有多惨重吗？”千夏一直以为就算龙雅平日再肆意妄为，至少对她，还是会给予几分薄面的。所有跟千夏有关系的球员永远是例外。就算龙雅过往再无聊，或想要找打发时间的生活调剂品，也不会将主意打到千夏底下的球员身上。不过不知怎的，一别几日再见到从日本绕了一圈回来的龙雅，总感觉特别的不对劲。

“对不起。”又一次带着歉意的回应。

不过千夏完全没有心情去体恤龙雅的后悔心情。才不过一个早上，龙雅就为她的团队扔下一个重大的惊爆消息。暂且不提接下来的麻烦事该怎么处理，说真的，千夏不免有些好奇，她不明 白究竟是为了什么原因，让龙雅有此改变。

————————————————————————————————————————

一连几天下来，也不知道是不是为了上次的事情躲避千夏。龙雅将手机关机，切断了对外的连系。不管黑夜还是白昼，无论烈日当空的晴天，还是寒冷的雨天，都在不间断的打球。有对手的时候，就跟对手打。没合适人选对打的话，就独自一人拿着球拍和球对着墙壁打。偶尔对着发球机器，也能打得起劲，完全没有一丝怠慢。

潮湿的下雨天，湿漉漉的球场。龙雅只身一人站在一角，对着墙壁对打练球。隐藏在黑色兜帽下的脸孔，面无表情，麻木的重复着挥拍接球的动作，无止尽般地不愿停歇。这样极端的操练，就算是机器也会受不了的。脚下一滑，龙雅踉跄地跌了一跤。有些吃痛地摸了摸脚踝，然后片刻喘息后，又一次固执地执起球拍和网球，再次继续被小小失误中断的训练。

就像是没有情感的机器人一样，龙雅无视了自身感官，只热衷于眼前的动作。不断重复，不断精进，不断思考与回想……那一次跟龙马的对打，他所犯下的失误与不足之处。

花了几天的时间善后，千夏和团队总算解决了龙雅留下的烂摊子。虽然有一两位球员短期内无法恢复最佳状态，不过也算是不幸中的大幸了。还有一点可以欣慰的是，也有那么一两个球员，因为被龙雅的球技刺激到自尊心，也开始卯足全力精益求精。

千夏度过了几天的冷静期，总算恢复了神智，开始认真思考龙雅的转变。几天前，她偶然接到来自日本的消息，也终于得知了龙雅在游轮上输球的事情。千夏反复思量，也终于从中得出了某些结论。

龙雅这小子当真病得不轻。

解决了自家的麻烦事，千夏不时听到俱乐部和街头球场传来关于龙雅的消息。据说龙雅不要命似的不断找人比球，不分昼夜，不休不眠。网球向来就是个体力活儿，千夏虽然无法想象龙雅究竟受了多大的刺激，才会这样糟蹋自己的身体，但她很清楚龙雅的体力很快就会到极限的。再尝试联络龙雅N次却得不到回应后，千夏终于按耐不住性子，直接奔往龙雅所在的球场去堵人。想要知道龙雅在哪儿其实一点难度都没有，毕竟龙雅找人比试的手法太过高调了。

龙雅的确变得不太一样了。千夏找到龙雅的时候，龙雅正在夜间街头网球场练习开球。夜深人静，方才围观的群众人潮早已散尽。千夏撑着伞站在一旁，静静的观察着龙雅被雨淋湿都不顾的拼命样子，完全不把自己生命看作一回事的模样。最后的最后，龙雅终于抵不过虚脱的身体，累得大字型倒在球场上。

千夏一看到那一幕，吓得赶紧上前查探龙雅的状况。龙雅迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，当看到千夏的脸庞时，只是露出一抹憨憨的笑容。然后下一秒，便沉沉地昏睡过去。


	4. 心病难愈

美国，繁华纽约市区的某栋十二楼公寓。落地窗倒映着千夏冷漠面瘫的表情。千夏深吸一口气，倚着身后的墙，回眸凝望着躺在白色大床上的龙雅。从刚才千夏把龙雅带回来后，他就是这副病恹恹的模样。早就失去意识的龙雅，只是静静地昏睡着，完全没有醒来的迹象。

“小姐。”站在双人床一旁守着的黑西装中年男子刚才顺利帮龙雅换上了干爽的衣服，可是见龙雅依旧昏迷不醒，他心里始终不安。最后，只好态度恭谨地喊了一声千夏，等待下一步指示。

听到熟悉的叫唤，千夏歪头盯着自家的专属司机瞧。今天唯一值得庆幸的是，因为雨天关系，千夏吩咐了司机在球场外待命等着。要不然刚才龙雅这一晕过去，她一个女孩儿也不知该怎么办才好。

“龙雅少爷的病情似乎蛮严重的。医生还不知道多久才会抵达，先替他暂时冰敷下或许能降低体温。”男司机不疾不徐地道出自己的建议。刚才替龙雅换衣时，无意间的碰触下明显感受到龙雅异于常人的高温。

“那你快去准备吧！”千夏不自觉变得有些烦躁。她叹了口气，悄悄地来到床边坐下。又一次用手背探了探龙雅的额头和脸颊，然后又轻轻抚上龙雅的颈项。果然体温比刚才更加滚烫了。

“杰克，动作快一点！你找到了毛巾没？”迟迟不见男同伴从浴室出来的身影，千夏忍不住大声催促。

“这就来了。”被唤作杰克的男人感受到自家小姐的心急，不敢有丝毫怠慢，动作迅速地捧着一小盆冷水，拿着小毛巾走出了浴室。

这里是龙雅在美国的其中一个落脚处。作为龙雅家里的常客之一，千夏完全掌握龙雅所有落脚处的密码门解锁方式。毫不犹豫地把不省人事的龙雅带回最靠近刚才球场的家，省略思考地果断给龙雅的家庭医生打了通电话。然后在等待医生的过程中，千夏就默默地当起看护照看着龙雅，静静地观察着睡梦中的龙雅。

不知道过了多久，一阵门铃声响起。  
“我去开门。”杰克说。

龙雅的家庭医生是位和蔼可亲且貌美的女人，约莫二十八岁。她穿着米色长版外套，风尘仆仆的来到，二话不说就在杰克的带领下来到睡房给床上的龙雅看诊。一直到会诊完毕开了处方，替龙雅打了针吊了点滴，让身边跟着的看护助理帮忙照料龙雅，那位医生才开始以兴师问罪之姿，追问千夏相关事宜。

“虽然有点冒昧，不过还是得问一问。一向健壮的龙雅少爷怎么会突然得了重感冒？”

“不关我事，是他自己想不开。”千夏说的可是实话。

女医生看起来并不是很满意这个答案，千夏从她轻蔑的眼神看出一些端倪。

“他之前回日本时好像发生了一些事。”千夏见女医生似乎又有话要说，立刻接话道：“我不晓得龙雅之前遇上什么事，不过好像是跟他弟弟龙马有关的。这些就是我所知道的全部了，如果妳还想追问更多，抱歉，我也不知道该怎么回答了。”

女医生端详了好一会儿，眨了眨眼睛，道：“是吗？那也没办法了。不管怎样，谢谢妳照顾龙雅。”

女医生用的是‘龙雅’而不是‘龙雅少爷’，这让千夏的心情轻松了不少。这表示女医生现在的身份只是从小看顾龙雅长大的邻家姐姐，而不是龙雅的家庭医生。

千夏直呼女医生的名字。“夏洛特，龙雅生病的事，妳向他家里长辈报告了吗？”

“暂时还没。”夏洛特如实告知。“这样的雨夜，有所耽搁也在所难免，延迟到明天才通知他家里人也很正常吧！”

千夏报以感激的微笑。“龙雅会感谢妳的。”

“我得回去了。麻烦妳这么久真是过意不去，时间不早了，你们也一起走吧！龙雅大致上不会有什么问题，我会让安妮留下来照顾他，不用担心。”夏洛特瞟了身旁的女看护一眼。

“如果妳不介意的话，不如让我留下来照顾龙雅？”千夏说的是问句，不过话语间却有着已经下了决定，势在必行的意念。

夏洛特挑高好看的眉毛，有些惊讶，却没有困惑。“看来妳和龙雅的关系，似乎进展得不错。”这间家大概很快就会有女主人了。

“走之前，东西记得带好，别落下了。”千夏走到床边的电动沙发坐下，然后按下控制按钮，沙发瞬间伸展开来，让她能舒舒服服的躺着。

夏洛特抿唇不语，不过脸上藏不住调侃的笑意。

“慢走，不送。”千夏傲慢地下达逐客令。

杰克深知自家小姐的心意，只好态度恭谨地朝门口做了一个手势，礼貌地将夏洛特和女看护安妮请出门外。夏洛特对此并不在意，只是在临走前对着千夏交待道：“以防万一。如果龙雅有什么突发状况的话，可以即刻联系我。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

龙雅睡得很安稳，半夜也没有醒来过。杰克拿着外套走向沙发那儿刚睡去不久的千夏，动作轻柔地将外套摊开披在千夏的上半身。轻轻地打了个呵欠，杰克看向落地窗，外头的晨曦之光已经慢慢升起。杰克轻手轻脚地走过去，用手操控电子按钮，只见电子窗帘发出轻微地声响，慢慢地下降直到完全覆盖整个落地窗。房内又一次恢复寂静，杰克无声叹息，见房内的另两个人都睡得安稳，便不再打扰，慢慢地走出房间关上了门。

也不知道过了多久，龙雅悠悠转醒，睡眼惺忪地环顾四周围。当龙雅看见千夏卷缩身体的睡在沙发上时，心里莫名产生悸动，然后嘴角上扬至优美的弧度。轻轻地把手上挂着的点滴管子全部拆掉，手部传来一阵细微的刺痛感，不过还在忍受范围。龙雅摸了摸自己的脸颊和颈项，有些冰凉的湿意。稍微活动了一下快散架的筋骨，全身的酸痛感让龙雅不自觉地皱起眉头。龙雅拉开被单，动作缓慢地下了床，然后朝门的方向走去。

一来到客厅，就见到躺在长型沙发上闭目养神的杰克。客厅明亮的光线让龙雅的眼睛有些睁不开，他打了一个呵欠，眼角泛着泪光。龙雅走到另一个单人沙发坐下，有气无力地歪头看着睡梦中的杰克。似有不适的轻咳了几声后，龙雅闭着眼用右手拇指和中指，轻轻按揉紧绷的额头肌肤。

“你可终于醒了。”是杰克的声音。

龙雅转过头，只见杰克已经坐起身子，直勾勾地盯着自己瞧。  
“嗯，我没事了。昨天谢谢你们了。”

“夏洛特昨晚有来过一趟。”

“是吗？”龙雅呼出一口气。“那真是麻烦。”

杰克禁不住浅笑出声。“龙雅少爷。”

“说过很多次了，叫我龙雅就好。”

“估计等会儿家里的人就会来电话了，还望你事先有个心理准备，龙雅，少爷。”对称呼，杰克一直有着让人意想不到的执着。

“唉……”龙雅重重地叹了一口气。“就让千夏多睡会儿吧！我有点饿了想叫外卖，你要吃什么？”

“生病的人不该随便觅食。不如让我来准备吧？”杰克正要站起身，却见龙雅早已拿着电话按了几个键，直拨给常光顾的附近餐厅了。

“龙雅少爷……”杰克有些无奈。不过却阻止不了对方的任性和执意。龙雅一向来有着比自家小姐更固执的劣根性格，有过之而无不及。

龙雅随便叫了几个餐点，挂上电话后才露出满意的微笑。  
“你就是爱瞎操心。我已经没事了，你也好好休息吧！我去洗个澡，等会儿要是外卖先送到，就得麻烦你帮忙付钱了。我的钱包在……啊，昨晚你们带我回来，我的随身背包现在应该在房里吧！你自己去拿就行了。”

看着自顾自慢慢走远的任性少爷，杰克又一次无奈叹气。有谁能说龙雅和他家小姐千夏不是绝配呢？根本就是两个脾性一样的小家伙。恣意妄为，随心所欲，根本无暇顾及别人可怜的立场。

—————————————————————————————————————————

千夏睡醒的时候，已经是接近下午时分。她走出房门，看见的就是这一副景象。杰克和龙雅肩并肩坐在电视前，紧紧拿着游戏遥控器不放，进行着激烈的虚拟网球比赛。

“桌上还有比萨，是特地留给妳的。如果不想吃的话，可以自己打电话叫外卖。”游戏里，龙雅又成功拿下一盘后，抽空对一脸懵懂的千夏说。

“你个病人不好好休息，这是在干嘛？”千夏的眼角有些抽搐。“还有，杰克，你又是在干什么？”

被龙雅硬抓来玩游戏解闷的杰克满腹委屈，正要放下游戏遥控器时，却被龙雅阻止了。

“不要骂他，这是我的主意也是我逼他的。”龙雅的眼睛始终盯着电视机。忽地，一道熟悉的电话铃声再次响起。这已经是不知第多少次了，龙雅心生厌烦，直接用单手把放在脚边的手机关机。

“这样……没关系吗？”杰克有些担忧地发问。毕竟电话那一头的人也不是什么好惹之人。

“没事，就让他抓狂吧！正合我意。”龙雅依旧保持同样漠然，事不关己的模样。

千夏有些郁闷地看着两人对话，然后又一次看了被龙雅忽略的手机一眼。最后，千夏了然地对龙雅下了定论。“龙雅，你病糊涂了？这样拒听，Ice会宰了你的。”

“随他开心就好。”龙雅耸耸肩，并不是很在意。

“身体没事了吧？”这会儿关心的话语终于从千夏的口中冒出。

“嗯，没事了。”又一场游戏以龙雅的胜利作为结束，龙雅终于放下了游戏遥控，然后转头看向千夏。“昨晚麻烦妳了。”

千夏叹了口气。“你到底是怎么了？不要紧吧？”

“刚才不是说了吗？我的病已经好了，不用担心。”

“我问的不是身体，而是心理。你干嘛一直乱找人拼球，不要命似的没日没夜练球，到底是受什么刺激了？”千夏一针见血道。直接切入的正题，让龙雅一时来不及反应。

被刺痛心事的龙雅一怔，莫名的忐忑不安。心里像是有石头一样，沉甸甸的，感觉不舒坦。  
七上八下的，很不是滋味。

“我没事。”龙雅面无表情地轻声说。

“才怪。”通常神经病不会说自己是神经病，与之相同的是，受了心伤的人也会一直说自己没事。就像此刻的龙雅一样，明明表情多么在意，多么受伤，却依旧口是心非地说着反话。

察觉到气氛上微妙的变化，杰克识相的站起身来借机告退。“小姐，我帮妳把食物热一热吧！”

千夏朝杰克微微点头示意，眼神有着说不出的感激。她感恩杰克的体贴，不单单是热食物，而是在关键时刻非常醒目。

独留两人的客厅，龙雅重重一叹气，然后抬头看向千夏，缓缓道来：“不怪我了吗？之前我把妳家的球员……”

“别扯开话题。”以千夏跟龙雅的交情，就算龙雅脑袋抽风，故意找茬惹千夏生气。虽然千夏生气归生气，但通常很快就气消了。小事几乎只需要几分钟消气，而大一点儿的事也绝对事不过一天。”更何况，经历跟龙雅拼球后，千夏自家的球员也长进了不少，虽然承受了不少打击就是了。有些球员的比赛确实也受到了一些影响，不过千夏也没一直放在心上，她更关注的是龙雅那小子的不正常点。

“我在日本输球了。”龙雅说。

“笑话。身为球员，每天比赛什么的，有谁从没输过球？你何必把输赢看得那么重，太不像你了。”

“那场球不一样。”龙雅陷入回忆里，语气瞬间低了几分。“是龙马……”

“你那在日本的弟弟？！”这会儿，千夏总算想通了一些关键了。

“嗯。”龙雅有些沮丧的继续说：“我真的用尽气力了。那场球打得很满足，结果也并不是完全出乎意料，只不过输球的原因让我很是纠结。不过经历这些日子连续的比赛和练球，我好像想通了。千夏，是水。”

“什么水？你在说什么？”

“我输球的原因，我的弱点。是水！我真笨，竟然这么久都想不通。”龙雅语气起了变化，似乎有些莫名的兴奋。“所以说，我得更努力才行！”那天跟龙马的比赛，前半场打得好好的。不过后半场开始下雨后，所有的计划都开始跑调了。龙雅本以为想借着一场球，好好让龙马见识到自己的强大和外面世界让人成长的无限可能，甚至是让龙马体验认知，所有以后龙马都有可能面临的未知黑暗世界。谁能料到，最后的结果是龙雅反被龙马狠狠地教育了。这样的结果对龙雅有着多大的震撼，这是千夏所不能体会的，就连龙雅自己也完全懵了。这毕竟不是龙雅所期望或预料的结果，也并非龙雅本意。

“所以说，你的弱点是水吗？”千夏对此不以为意。

“嗯嗯，就是水。雨水导致地面湿滑，因为雨水增加的网球重量自然会对球速和球的轨道产生影响。如果遇上水，所有的一切事物都有可能在球场上发生。当球的轨迹变得无法预测，比赛结果自然也会出乎预料。我最近一直在想，是否世间上有那么一种登峰造极的球技……”

“登峰造极的球技？”千夏忍不住追问。

“嗯，我想要创造出来。这就是我这些天一直在寻找的答案。我想要，不，应当说是‘我要’。”比起‘我想’，‘我要’显得实际多了。不是空想，而是切切实实为了达成目的而做出的努力和圆满计划。

“我不断地自我训练和向不可能挑战，就是为了以后要打出一种超越自我的球技，一种连天气这种不可抗力都能操纵自如的登峰造极球技！”龙雅越说越兴奋，炯炯有神的双目闪耀着期待和希望。

“操纵天气吗？切！”千夏完全傻眼。她不明白龙雅怎么会有这种异想天开的想法。

“我是认真的。”面对千夏的吐槽，龙雅显得有些失望。

“龙雅，你当真是病糊涂了。”千夏转过头，对着已经加热好食物走回来的杰克说道：“杰克，龙雅刚才有没有把夏洛特留下的药吃掉？怎么我感觉他还在发烧，脑袋看起来不太好使。”

杰克挠挠头，对自家小姐说道：“龙雅少爷他已经按时服药了。”

龙雅心中的疑问不断扩大。“千夏，妳不认为我有本事办到吗？”被人怀疑能力，这让龙雅对自己的‘不肯定’感觉，逐渐扩散。不过转念一想，龙雅又不认为自己只是在痴人说梦。经过这些日子的练习和实战，龙雅知道，自己的想法是正确的，世上确实有如他刚才所说一样的球技。

“龙雅，你刚才说的根本不能说是球技，应该说是‘神技’。我们都知道，自然界很多东西都是无法预计的，就像天气一样。你不要跟我提天气预报。所谓的天气预报，不就是人们事先观测所有可能影响天气的因素，而做出的评估结论吗？事实上，人们最多只能预测推算，无法做到完全掌控。再者，天气预报也有出错的可能，不是吗？所以说，你所说的那种球技，我懂我也能了解。但现实是，这世上没有人有办法做到那点的，连天气都操纵在手里的球技。”

千夏的父亲经营着网球俱乐部，也资助着不少网球比赛，旗下也有很多现役的签约球员，家族生意主力招收和培训未来的网球人才。在这样优越的环境下成长，千夏看过的球赛不计其数。无论什么天气，或遇上什么突发状况等等，千夏都有参与的经验。不过，就龙雅所说的那种‘神技’，是千夏自小到大闻所未闻的。

“我会证明给妳看的。”龙雅的眼神有着不可动摇的坚定毅力，那是他从未有过的认真。

千夏有些错愕地看着龙雅，她从来没有见过这样的龙雅。

“我会打出来的，让妳看看我所说的那种登峰造极球技。”人们本就不应该停止在巅峰。理应是不断的追求进步，不断的大胆想象，果断的尝试着任何一种可能性。这样才能登峰造极，一次又一次地造就着‘巅峰’。把不可能的想象化为现实，这就是球员的潜能和价值。

不知怎的，面都这样的龙雅，千夏都不忍吐槽了。那就只好这样了吧！“我会拭目以待的。”虽然千夏还存在着怀疑和不认同感。

龙雅无所谓的笑了笑。“谢谢妳。”就算认为不可能，就算不看好龙雅，却依旧默默支持。这就是千夏一直在龙雅身边扮演的角色。千夏就是陪伴着龙雅的一个奇迹般的存在，无论何时何地，总是用自己的方式鼓舞龙雅，支撑着龙雅一路走到这里，当然以后也会一直这样陪伴在身边直到永远。


	5. 泡沫般的承诺

低沉的手机铃声第N次回荡在室内的时候，龙雅正在把倒剩下的冰橙汁放回冰橱里。无声叹息了一声，龙雅拿起装满鲜橙汁的水瓶走出开放式的小厨房。把还在持续发出振动声响的手机直接按下拒听键，然后他背起网球包直接步出公寓大门。

来到一处陌生的街头网球场，龙雅的心情也开始转好。时间还早，天色也还没亮，但已有几个零散的陌生人占据了球场。龙雅站在阶梯那里，对着那群不认识的年轻男女招招手，朗声道：“嗨~！能让我加入你们吗？”

那群人互相打了几个眼色沟通一番后，其中一人便对着龙雅挥挥手示意他准备进场。龙雅开心的拿出网球拍，蹦蹦跳跳地跑向他们那里。这时候，被暂时抛下的手机再次从网球袋内发出一阵细微的声响。

不知过了多久，待太阳出现，天气越来越热的时候，大伙儿才汗流浃背的准备离开球场。这场球龙雅玩得挺尽兴的，这群人的球技和球品都还不赖。龙雅与他切磋对局的陌生男女，经过简短的自我介绍和简单的几句谈话后，他们果断的决定相互交换各自的联络方式。龙雅拿出手机的时候，才惊觉在自己打球的同时，已有个人打了25通未接来电和留下10封简讯给自己。龙雅微微一愣后，不自觉的小声嘀咕一声：“烦死了”。那些未接来电和简讯都是来自同一个叫作Ice的男人。

龙雅不假思索的把未接来电提示都删除掉，然后迅速的和刚结识的大伙儿交换联络方式。无论在何时何地，网球永远都是一个不错的社交活动。不得不说，龙雅本身蛮喜欢这样的生活方式。情况允许的话，他总是喜欢到不同的陌生地方去发掘新的球技和认识新的球友。跳脱出自己的安全区域勇于尝新，这估计才是最有效的成长方式。龙雅是个不喜欢在原地逗留打转的人，这就如同他不间断的思考着要如何摆脱Ice那个男人是一样的道理。

在与新认识的朋友们相互告别后，龙雅背起网球包，脚步轻盈的朝着下一个目标前进。千夏昨晚就提早约了自己，说是要今天一起吃早餐的。龙雅看了一眼手机屏幕的时间显示，心道：‘糟糕，估计又会迟到了。’

——————————

果然不出龙雅所料，当龙雅他抵达熟悉的餐厅时，千夏早已坐在固定的座位那里等着他了。餐桌上摆满了各式各样丰富的特色早餐，按照分量来推断的话，想必这里头也包括龙雅的那份了。当看见龙雅满头大汗地朝自己走来，千夏边动作优雅的拿着刀叉吃水波蛋，边抽空说道：“餐点还可以吧？我帮你点了几样你爱吃的了。”

“抱歉，我迟到了。”龙雅替自己倒了一杯冰鲜橙汁，然后顺手帮千夏的杯子加满热奶茶。

千夏用眼角余光扫向龙雅，轻声问：“刚才又跑到哪里去打球了？”

“一个没去过的街头网球场。”龙雅拿起涂满橘子酱的煎饼，然后开心的送进口中。酸酸甜甜的橘子味总是让他欲罢不能。他吃得一脸满足，待咀嚼了几口食物后，才接着说道：“那里的人素质挺好的，我刚才交了一些新朋友，下次打算要相约他们一起打球。”

“你玩得开心就好。”看着龙雅孩子气般的笑容，千夏不自觉也扬起一丝微笑。然后思绪突然飘到了这些天一直困扰她的事情，千夏迟疑了一下后才说道：“对了，Ice他打给我好多次了。不过不知道是为了什么事情，我刚好在忙没注意，结果通通都没接到。”

龙雅瞥了千夏一眼，道：“随他去吧！反正我也刚好有事在忙，所以也没接通他的电话。”

尾音刚落下，熟悉的低沉电话铃声再次响起。龙雅和千夏面面相觑半晌后，就见龙雅从网球袋里掏出自己的手机。来电显示毫不意外的再次出现Ice的名字。龙雅没有丝毫愧疚之意的直接将手机翻转反面，来电铃声顿时转变成静音模式。

千夏打趣道：“这就是你说的‘有事在忙没接到’？”

龙雅耸耸肩，用微笑回应千夏。过了一会儿，当龙雅的手机不再发出振动提示后，千夏的手机却开始发出清脆悦耳的流行乐曲。千夏瞟了一眼放在桌子上的手机，来电显示的名字是Ice。

“哎呀，这下可尴尬了。”千夏说着便毫不犹豫的用小指按下拒听键。

少了那个名为Ice的人打扰后，世界顿时安静了。

龙雅莞尔一笑。“所以说，我也可以理解成这就是妳‘在忙没注意到’的情况了吧！”

千夏呼出一口气，脸不红气不喘的为自己辩解道：“先前就真的是没注意到嘛~至于现在我们不是在用餐吗？用餐时要是接电话，那该多没礼貌啊！”

“少来。”龙雅嗤之以鼻。“不想接就直说吧！”

“哼~我的确不想接啊！难道你就想接？龙雅，说到底我们俩是半斤八两，谁也批评不了谁。”千夏自顾自的继续吃着早餐。

龙雅轻轻摇了摇头，说道：“我都不明白他们干嘛一直要插手我的人生。我已经长大成人了，也有本事照顾自己，根本不需要他们的‘过度关心’。”

千夏顿了顿。“龙雅，要不你尝试继续跟Ice沟通…？你也知道，比起你家里其他的那些老顽固，Ice是唯一一个比较会设身处地的为你着想的人吧！”

“若是要严格比较起来的话，比起用嘴巴说关心的那些人，Ice确实有时候看起来会比较好那么一点点。但是，妳也知道的。说到底，包括Ice在内，他们都只是想方设法的要我按照他们指示的方式过活罢了。”

千夏暗自打量着龙雅那看似无论怎样都无所谓的表情，心情莫名的有些低落。她接着道：“其实在我的面前，你并不需要伪装自己的保护色。”

龙雅闻言微微一怔。尔后，他笑得开心灿烂。“喂，妳干嘛突然这么多愁善感的？别表现得那么戏剧化了。拜托，我是谁？我可是比橘子树更能茁壮成长，强悍无比又坚强独立的越前龙雅耶！”

千夏斜睨了龙雅一眼。“好吧！那么敢问这么坚强又强悍的你，干嘛还需要拒听Ice的电话？你这样逃避也不是办法。不如干脆跟他约一约，直接见个面摊牌把话直截了当的说清楚算了！”

龙雅故作一副‘这没什么大不了’似的表情，然后当场拿起自己的手机毫不犹豫的回拨给Ice。千夏露出困惑的表情，不明白龙雅此刻在打什么主意。她感到奇怪的开口追问道：“喂，你这是打给谁？”

“Ice。”龙雅用唇语无声回答千夏。相当而然的，千夏立马石化，完全被吓傻了。好不容易回过神来，千夏马上尝试阻止龙雅，却被龙雅强势的用一个静声手势阻挡了还未出口的话。

电话那头的人几乎是秒接电话，龙雅对此并不感到意外。毕竟Ice大概就是在龙雅故意性的失联后，无论日夜每时每刻的都很有耐心的黏着手机执行连环追魂Call行动。

“是我。我们见个面吧！你知道要去哪里找我的。就这样，掰！”不等对方的开场白，龙雅在电话接通后立刻丢出这些话，然后也不理对方会有什么样的反应就立刻秒挂电话。

千夏震惊的半张着嘴巴，傻不楞登的用研究外星人的眼神盯着龙雅瞧。好半晌后，千夏全身脱力般地发出虚弱的声音。“龙雅，你疯了啊？我开玩笑的咧！你…你竟然就这样直接打过去了。你不要命啦？！”

龙雅重重地呼出一口气后，才慢条斯理的找回自己的声音回答千夏。“我没有疯。就只是认为妳说的方法或许可行，反正试一试也无妨。妳说的对，我这样继续逃避下去也不是办法。那么，不如干脆就这样直截了当的面对问题然后想办法解决它吧！”

语毕，龙雅径自无视还处在神游状态的千夏，自顾自的开始继续用早餐。

——————————

另一边厢，同一时间的另座城市。繁华市区，某座商业大夏的顶楼。那个名为Ice的男人西装笔挺的翘脚坐在办公椅，盯着手上的手机发呆。

嘟——嘟嘟————

郁闷的叹了一口气，Ice俊秀的五官都皱成一团了。  
‘这个龙雅……还真是个令人非常头疼的弟弟呢！’

把早已断线的手机随手扔在办公桌上，修长的腿轻轻一晃将椅子旋转至面向落地窗。Ice俯瞰视野辽阔的城市景观，心中却在无声叹息。

之后，Ice陷入了漫长的沉思中。  
当然，害他如此忧郁的人正是那个叫作越前龙雅的家伙。

——————————

那不是一场很愉快的会面，但至少也没有想象中的糟糕，这是唯一值得庆幸的。

午餐时间，Ice选择在某间著名的网球俱乐部去‘巧遇’龙雅。那时候的龙雅刚结束一场比赛，接着便跟一群穿着性感超短裙的网球装美眉言谈甚欢。他们一行人有说有笑，正朝着餐厅的方向走去。一身休闲便装的Ice就是在这时候果断的出现，然后意料中的看见龙雅有些惊讶但也算是非常认命的表情。意兴阑珊的将所有美眉都打发走后，龙雅一言不发的领着Ice继续往餐厅的方向走去。

他们在二楼的露台那里选了一个通风良好，且非常适合交谈的位置。模样可爱俏丽的年轻女服务生递了菜单给他们，然后安静的呆在一旁准备帮忙点餐。Ice接过菜单瞄了一下，却意外的发现对边的龙雅只顾着盯着人家服务生美眉看，根本连碰都没碰菜单。

熟知龙雅个性的Ice沉住气，主动开口打破沉默。“你想吃什么？”

龙雅微微皱眉没有搭话，只是摇了摇头，然后连调戏美眉的兴致都没有了。龙雅低头把玩着自己的手机，决定采取彻底无视Ice的战略。Ice暗自打量着龙雅的态度，然后轻轻叹了一口气。Ice把菜单还给女服务生，然后说道：“麻烦给我一杯少冰鲜橙汁，一杯美式热咖啡，一份橘子酱煎鸡扒，还有一份白酱意大利面。”

始终保持静默的龙雅在听到Ice的点餐内容后，不自觉的挑起眉毛，开始认真的打量着对边的Ice。在女服务生拿着菜单离开后，回到两人空间的龙雅带着些许赞扬的语气，道：“真让人惊讶，你竟然还记得我喜欢吃什么！”

Ice的心中一暖，露出了温和的笑容。

龙雅有些讶异，犹豫了一会儿后，继续说道：“毕竟……我们很久没有见面了。我都已经忘了我们最后一次见面是在什么时候，在哪里，是为了什么事情……”

省略思考，Ice脱口而出的接话道：“我们最后一次见面是在五年前的冬天。在本家附近的墓园，那天……我们出席了妈妈的丧礼。”

听Ice这么一说，龙雅全记起来了。龙雅的脸色一黯，神情有些不自然的补充道：“是你母亲的丧礼。”不知有意无意，龙雅刻意的强调‘是你母亲’这四个字。

Ice心中一紧，语气平淡的开口说：“龙雅，她一直把你当成亲生儿子一样看待。”

“你说的对，但我说的也没错啊。曾经，她是我法律上的监护人，合法名义上的‘妈妈’。但是你跟我不同，因为她才是那个怀胎十月生你养你的‘妈妈’。”

“我们还是换个话题吧！”似乎意识到这样谈论下去不会有什么好结果，Ice觉得他们或许应该谈些别的事情转换一下气氛。见龙雅温怒复杂的表情貌似还在纠结于之前的话题，Ice再次开口，这次的语气里多了坚决的提醒。“龙雅，不管怎么说，她都是我的母亲。况且她都已经过世多年，你也是时候释怀放开过去，继续往前看了。”

龙雅刻意别过脸，把视线定格在广阔的风景上。他深呼吸了好几口气，试图平复自己那因被勾起不堪回首的记忆而逐渐加剧起伏的情绪。

“龙雅。”Ice轻唤一声。龙雅没有回答，这是在预料之中的事情。所以Ice并没有太介意，他只是停顿了一会儿，斟酌了一下用词后便继续的说下去。“我很高兴你愿意出来与我会面。我想，这或许是一个好的开始。我希望我们以后能有像现在这样多多出来见面的机会，也希望你接下来可以多抽空与我保持联系。不管怎么说，无论有么忙碌都好，你至少也该让我了解一下你的近况。毕竟，你是我的弟弟。”

听见那声‘弟弟’，龙雅不知怎的觉得心脏一阵抽痛，胸腔内也泛着莫名的酸楚。龙雅深深吸了一口气，把颤抖的双手藏到桌子底下抱拳握紧。龙雅接着用平静的语气反驳。“论血缘关系的话，我们充其量只是表兄弟。”

“那又怎样？”Ice摊手反问。“总之，我这辈子都认定你就是我的弟弟了。而且，在法律上，你就是我合法的‘弟弟’。龙雅，只要你愿意的话，你也可以待我像你对待龙马那样。”

龙雅微微一怔，抬头愣愣的看向Ice。

Ice继续说道：“你和龙马按血缘关系来看的话，也只是堂兄弟的关系，不是吗？可是你却待他如亲兄弟般。说真的，我挺羡慕的。龙雅，也给我机会照顾你吧！”

“Ice，我已经长大了。我有自己的生活，我有自己的梦想，我也有自己的人生！我可以自己独立，你也不需要一直背着我这个责任。就像你说的，妈妈她都已经过世多年了。所以，本家那里无论他们有什么决定都好，我都希望他们……你们全部人都可以直接无视我！我希望你们不要再限制我，也不要再管我，更不要插手我的人生了！”龙雅他可不希望自己的人生变成被人操控的傀儡生活！就算那些人跟他有血缘关系又怎样？就算那些人在法律上有着能管束他的合法名义又怎样？！

龙雅情绪激动的继续发泄道：“以前算是我年龄还小，无法自己做决定。所以，当时我才会被迫离开日本、离开叔叔和龙马……但是我现在长大了，我真的不希望你们再做‘无谓的帮忙’了！你们不需要再拿什么遗嘱，还是用法律的名义来压我！Ice，我已经成年，也有自主权了！我知道怎样做才是对我最好的决定！所以请你尊重我的决定，好吗？”

“你到底要我拿你怎么办？你是真的听不明白我的意思吗？”Ice无奈的重重叹气，然后又继续游说道：“龙雅，无论怎样，我都想要让你知道，你并不是孤单一个人。你也有家人的，你还有我，还有日本越前叔叔他们一家。我并不是要操纵还是管束你。我只是希望在你需要帮助的时候，你至少还会想起我的存在。”

龙雅低着头抿唇不语。Ice无可奈何的摇摇头，扬起温暖的笑意，慎重的许下承诺。“我要你永远记住这一点。不管将来发生什么事，你都还有我这个哥哥。”

也许，偶尔期待能被人照顾的感觉，也不会太坏吧……？龙雅并不是很确定，究竟自己能不能对Ice的承诺有所期待。但是，只是在这世界上，自己并不是孤单一人的。光是这一点，就感觉挺幸福的了。虽然龙雅无法知道，这样的幸福可以维持多久。又或者，这只是一个假象……？就像泡沫一样，尽管再色彩斑斓或美好，但同样脆弱得不堪一击。轻轻一戳，泡沫消失，美梦破碎。

最后，龙雅能说的只是短短的一句话。  
“不要随便许下承诺。”尤其是那种你自己都无法确定是否能遵守的诺言。


	6. 一醉方休

龙雅那混小子又无缘无故突然玩起失踪了。在试了N次却还是联系不上龙雅后，千夏最后一丁点的耐性都被磨光了。与其在外头胡乱莽撞的到处像无头苍蝇一样没有目的的寻找龙雅，抱着一丝的希望，千夏决定去龙雅的家碰碰运气。

深夜，美国纽约市区，龙雅那位于十二楼的寓所。原本就懂龙雅家门锁密码的千夏省略按门铃的动作，直接输入密码解开门锁。意外的是，大门被打开的瞬间，千夏看到的是一片阴暗。

难道他不在家？都这个时间了，他还会上哪儿去？  
“龙雅！越前龙雅——！”千夏冲着屋内喊了几声都没人回应，心情郁闷的她熟门熟路的走到某处，一次过把客厅的灯都打开。却在这时，千夏似听到了细微的玻璃瓶罐碰撞的敲击声。千夏顿时警觉起来，全身进入戒备状态的她轻手轻脚的拿起一把搁在地上角落的网球拍，然后小心翼翼地朝着声音传来的方向走去。

‘目测周围明明就没人啊！可是为什么开放式小厨房那里会一直传来细微的玻璃敲击声？！’千夏越想越奇怪，耐不住好奇心的走上前去查探。当看见如烂泥般瘫倒在开放式小厨房地板上的那个龙雅后，千夏错愕的瞪大美眸。空气中充斥着呛鼻的浓烈酒味，地板上也全是七零八落的各类酒精饮料的空瓶罐，那里参杂着啤酒、红酒和一堆烈酒瓶的空残骸。

“我的天！”千夏几乎是第一时间冲到龙雅的身边。她轻拍着醉到不省人事的龙雅的脸颊，试图唤回龙雅的神志。

“喂！越前龙雅，你是怎么搞的！谁让你喝这么多酒的！”千夏又气又急的对着昏睡中的龙雅大吼大叫骂道：“龙雅，你醒一醒啊！喂——！”

‘厚……！现在是什么情况啊？’千夏郁闷的抓了抓自己的头发，整个人烦躁到不行。她开始认真的思考着是否该打电话叫杰克马上赶过来帮忙…？

忽地，低沉的手机铃声在近处响起。千夏微微一愣后，开始四处张望找寻声音的来源。最后，千夏终于在推开龙雅沉重的身体后，成功在龙雅刚才躺着的位置找到了还在发出振动和铃声的手机。

犹豫了一会儿后，千夏按下了绿色符号的接听通话键。“Ice，我是千夏。”

电话另一头的Ice听到意料之外的声音顿时一怔。

千夏暂时也没有打算给Ice开口的机会，只见千夏忧心忡忡地简略转述说明了此刻她面临的窘境和状况。耐着性子听完千夏的解释和请求后，Ice没有犹豫的就马上答应会立刻亲自过来一趟。得到满意的答复，千夏也不再废话，直截了当的就挂了电话。

————————————

虽然很清楚龙雅对Ice有着某种特别重要的羁绊和意义，但是让千夏出乎意料的是，Ice竟然只在短短的十分钟内就抵达龙雅的家了。这让千夏不得不产生怀疑，是否Ice用了什么瞬移超能力，还是开启了空间传送门之类的特异功能。

在见到Ice出现的瞬间，千夏很自然的脱口而出。“你用飞来的啊？！”

Ice人如其名，一样的像冰块冷淡，一样的那么酷。他大步越过千夏，径自往屋里头走去，边开口问道：“龙雅他人呢？在哪里？”

千夏正想开口回答之际，开放式小厨房那里便传来了细微的呻吟声。千夏无言的摊了摊手，一脸无奈的翻转了白眼，无声的示意Ice自己去探个究竟。Ice紧皱眉头，快步的走向开放式厨房那里。

“靠！我去！你这是在干什么？”Ice气急败坏的用外语咒骂了几声粗俗的语言，然后动作迅速的用脚踢开那些挡路的空酒瓶，直奔龙雅的身边。

龙雅扭动着身体，无意识的发出难受的呻吟声。Ice见状不禁有些心疼，原本暴怒的情绪瞬间都被抚平不少。他发牢骚的碎碎念道：“我真是上辈子欠你的。”

千夏听见后，忍俊不住的笑出声来。Ice老大不爽的送了一记狠瞪给千夏聊表心意。千夏立马识相的轻声道歉。“Ice，抱歉啊！我不是故意的，就只是觉得我们俩有点同病相怜而已。我们这辈子会跟龙雅这个混小子有瓜葛，估计都是上辈子欠他的吧！”最后，千夏做了这个结论。

Ice一听，不自觉的露出苦笑。他轻声道：“千夏，可以不可以帮我准备一盆热水和小毛巾。”

千夏立刻乖巧的点头应允，转过身就跑去忙了，一刻也不敢怠慢。Ice把那个像是刚用酒精洗完澡的龙雅用力抱起扛在肩上，然后便朝龙雅的睡房走去。

————————————

次日，龙雅悠悠转醒的时候只觉得头痛欲裂。龙雅动作缓慢的坐起身子，半睁着眼睛环顾了房间一眼，卻见刺眼的阳光从落地窗照射进房间。浑身难受的他仅撑了不到半秒便面露痛苦的倒卧回床上。

“现在才知道辛苦了吧？活该！”一身休闲服饰的Ice踩着优雅的步伐走进房里。

似听到熟悉的声音，龙雅立刻从床上弹坐起来，对着Ice惊呼道：“你怎么会在这里？！”

Ice耸耸肩，勾起邪魅的笑容，理所当然的反问道：“为什么我不能在这里？”

“这是我的家！”龙雅大声反驳。

Ice不甘示弱的回应。“嗯，我当然知道啊！这间还是我在你几年前生日时买来送给你的。”

龙雅浑身难受，心情郁闷的他抱着因宿醉而严重迟钝的脑袋，哑口无言的瞪着Ice无声发泄不满情绪。Ice自顾自的说道：“昨晚千夏来家里找你，发现你在享受‘酒精泡澡’。她毕竟是女生，照顾你也不太方便。又那么刚好我就在那时候打电话给你表示关心，千夏便紧急的向我发出请求了。所以，我就很有兄弟爱的过来照顾你了。”

看着Ice脸上欠扁的笑容，龙雅心情的不爽指数更是直线飙升。  
龙雅语气不善的开口道：“千夏她人呢？”

“人家可不像你这个大少爷这么任性妄为不懂分寸。千夏她昨晚看你情况稳定后，就回家休息去了。千夏家的球员今天有比赛，她还有一堆繁杂的工作要忙。”

龙雅气闷的冷哼道：“我没有求你过来照顾我。所以，我也用不着浪费精力听你在这里继续教训我。你其实根本不需要委屈自己浪费时间，过来照顾我这个任性妄为又不懂分寸的大少爷。大门就在外头，你想走就走，不需要那么多废话。”

Ice似充耳不闻般，把龙雅刚才情绪化的言论都当成耳边风一样。只见Ice动作利索的跳上床，在龙雅有些错愕的瞪视下自顾自的仰躺在舒适的床上歇息。

“你这是在干什么？！”龙雅不耐烦的大声质问。

Ice厚脸皮的维持着一贯的悠闲调调。“躺在床上当然是要休息和睡觉啊！你是宿醉到头昏眼花了吧！不会喝酒就不要胡乱学别人喝，下次敢再这样胡来我就不会像昨晚那么仁慈的放过你了。”

这回龙雅彻底傻眼了。“哇！你这个人真的是有够恶劣的！”

“谢谢夸奖。”Ice语气轻松的继续闭目养神。

不费吹灰之力，简简单单的用一句话就KO对手。  
这句话指的应该就是眼下这种情况了吧！

很好，龙雅现在连说话的力气都没有了。  
‘果然是水至清则无鱼，人至贱就天下无敌！’

龙雅咬牙切齿的狠狠瞪着身边那个表现得气定神闲的Ice，心里头的不痛快指数已经破表了。冷静，冷静！他一定要冷静下来！对付像Ice这种脸皮比城墙还厚的人，若是少了点耐心和毅力都是不行的。对，他必须要冷静下来才行！这绝对是一场持久战！在替自己做了好几回心理建设后，龙雅终于按耐住想要杀人的冲动，脱力般的躺回床上。

感觉到身侧的动静，Ice心情愉快的轻声道：“别发小孩子脾气了。你这样躺下来休息多好啊！怎样？身体是不是舒服很多了呢？”

“……”龙雅把自己的头深埋在枕头下，试图隔绝来自身边的噪音。

Ice偷偷睁眼朝龙雅的方向瞄了一眼后，才满意地再次闭眼躺好，开口道：“我知道你听得到我说话，所以仔细给我听好了。”停顿了一会儿后，Ice继续说道：“聪明如你，理应知道喝酒发泄情绪是最愚蠢的做法。所以，我希望你可以停止这种幼稚的行为了。”

“哼！”龙雅心气不顺的发出一声冷哼。

“我是你的哥哥，不是你的敌人。”

“哼、哼！”

“本家那里的事……我会替你出面处理，你尽管放心。”

“……”龙雅抱着枕头的手微微一颤。

“不过我有个条件，从现在开始，我要你答应我……无论如何都要好好照顾好自己。无论何时何地，都要抽空与我保持联系。就这样，这些你都能够做到吧！”龙雅始终保持沉默没有任何回应，Ice禁不住叹了一口气，又道：“龙雅，我的要求并不过分。我只是想让你承认我这个哥哥，真的就那么困难吗？”

许久之后，一直用枕头盖着头部的龙雅才哑声回应道：“……我说过，妈妈已经不在，我也已经长大了。你不需要再委屈自己继续背负我这个负担。Ice,照顾我并不是你的责任。我的人生我自己负责，你可以去过你自己的生活。”

呼出一口长气，Ice缓缓睁开双眸盯着雪白的天花板瞧。“要我说多少次你才会明白。龙雅，我照顾你并不是因为妈妈临终前的交代。我想要守护你，只是因为你是我的弟弟。就这么一个简单明了的理由罢了。”说完心里话，Ice把头转向身侧的龙雅。他轻轻尝试拉开龙雅紧紧抱着的枕头却不得要领。

无奈的叹口气后，Ice继续说道：“总之，本家那些老家伙如果再私下去骚扰你，你就像之前一样无视就好，不用跟他们硬碰硬。你想打球就打球，想继续在外面生活，不想回去继承本家的产业也无所谓。一切随你开心就好！”

带着一丝怀疑的心情，龙雅终于拿下一直挡在脸前的枕头。龙雅斜睨着躺在身侧的Ice，轻声问道：“你是说真的吗？我真的可以过自己想要的生活？是不是不管我以后做什么，你们都不会再干涉了？”

“龙雅，我和他们不一样。他们想要你按照他们的意思而活，完全不理会你的想法；而我只是单纯的希望你可以安全开心的过自己想要的生活。你能了解我所说的‘安全’这两字的意思吗？”Ice淡觑龙雅一眼，调侃意味浓厚。“这表示，我希望你以后的生活都不再有像昨晚那种不负责任的酗酒活动，必须是完全没有危险的，也不会再做任何含有潜在威胁或伤害的行为。”

“你为什么要那么在乎这些有的没的……”龙雅有气无力的发问。

“因为你是我弟弟。”Ice微笑，心想龙雅他问了一个非常笨的问题。

听到真心诚意的回答，心中流淌着一股暖流，龙雅也终于流露出一丝浅浅的笑意。他接着问道：“如果让我继续随心所欲的过生活，本家的那些人应该会气疯吧！你……我是想说……你…没关系吗？那几个老古董思想的家伙，估计一定会因为我的事情而找你麻烦的。”

Ice怔怔地偏过头凝望着龙雅，然后意外的在龙雅的面上察觉到不曾见过的担忧情绪。尔后，Ice只感到心中一阵舒畅。仿佛长久以来积累的压力都在瞬间得到释放。就像是心中一直积压的大石块，也终于被人给搬开似的。真是前所未有的轻松。

“真是让我吃惊。龙雅，你竟然在为我担心？！”Ice露出一抹惊讶的笑意。

“我才没有！你别想太多了！”被说中心事的龙雅如刺猬般开始自我保护。

Ice了然于心，表情愉悦的笑言道：“随你怎么说都好，反正我就认定你已经认可我这个哥哥了。”深吸了一口气后，Ice接着说：“龙雅，你不用担心我，我自有办法应付那些老家伙的。你就尽情过你想要的生活吧！只要……”

见Ice欲言又止，龙雅追问道：“只要什么…？”

‘只要……我们当中有一个人能按照自己的想法过活那就很足够了。’  
Ice笑看着龙雅，在心中把话默默补全。

察觉到Ice的眼神有异，龙雅迟疑地提问。“你怎么了吗？”或许是瞬间的错觉，龙雅竟然以为自己从Ice的神情里察觉到一丝悲伤的情绪。 

Ice迅速的整理思绪，马上恢复常态接话道：“只要你能保证你会平安无事，然后定期跟我保持联系。其余的事，就放心的交给我替你处理。”

龙雅没有搭话，只是轻勾嘴角，似有若无的点点头。

不知怎的，Ice的脑海里突然闪过好几年前，妈妈协同律师团和本家的那些长辈们带着年幼的龙雅出现在家里那一天的画面。

“嗯。”Ice盯着龙雅轻哼一声，脸上的阴霾早已一扫而空。  
他有预感，龙雅是真的打从心底开始接纳自己了。


	7. 偷心贼的底线

哔——  
烈日当空的网球场上，伴随着哨子声和裁判中气十足宣布最后对局结果的声音，一场战情激烈的网球赛终于来到了尾声。

坐在凳子上的千夏欣慰的点点头，开心的对着刚赢得比赛的自家球员挥手示意。转过身轻声交代了球员经理几句话后，千夏便匆匆忙忙的拿起自己的随身物品接着头也不回的走出赛场。

‘真是的，龙雅那个小子怎么老是不回电话？就连一封简讯都没有回复！都不知道他现在的情况怎样了？’千夏快步的走向俱乐部的建筑物，边拿出手机用飞舞的手指迅速的发了一封简讯给Ice。

过了一会儿，千夏的手机突然响起。一瞥见来电显示出现的是Ice的名字后，千夏省略思考的用疾速接通了电话。

“Ice，龙雅的情况怎样了？他人没事了吧？你现在还在龙雅那里吗？”千夏连珠炮似的问了一长串问题。

“哟~这么关心龙雅啊？这个时间妳不是应该在忙网球赛的事吗？竟然还有时间担心龙雅的状况~不过话说回来……龙雅这次总算没交错女朋友啊！千夏，妳和龙雅到底是开始多久时间了？怎么那么保密都没让我们知道。老实说，我其实还挺喜欢妳这个未来弟媳的。”

电话那头儿传来Ice调笑的声音，千夏的脸色立刻变得非常难看。她下意识的反驳道：“你胡说什么啊？我才不是龙雅的女朋友！我只是作为朋友的立场在关心他而已。”

Ice倒不那么认为。“是吗？那还真可惜，因为我倒觉得你们两个蛮般配的。”

千夏不由自主的深呼吸平复情绪，然后继续追问道：“Ice，你只需要回答重点就好，其他的废话就不用说了。我问你，你现在还在龙雅那里吗？龙雅他醒来了没？他的身体没什么大碍了吧？”

“放心吧！他早就醒来了。就只是多喝几杯酒而已，死不了人的。给他体验一下宿醉的滋味也不错，叫他以后还敢不敢这么胡来。妳既然忙着，就不用对他太费心了。我今天会在龙雅这里留宿多一天，反正有我看着，妳就不必太过担心他了。”Ice说。

千夏想了想，觉得不太对啊！她脱口而出的反问道：“你确定吗？既然龙雅都已经醒过来了，他怎么可能会同意让你在那里留宿啊？你们俩兄弟不会吵到打起来吧？”似乎联想到什么可怕的事情，千夏忧心忡忡的弱弱发出疑问。“还是说……已经闹出人命了？！龙雅他还活着吗…？”

Ice只觉得好气又好笑。“千夏，妳真是想太多了。”

‘那也不能怪我啊！谁让你们两兄弟的关系原本就已经处在水深火热中的了。’千夏暗自心道，但始终没胆量把这话说出口。

就在这时，电话那头儿好像传来了龙雅和Ice的对话声。声音有些细碎吵杂，千夏也不是很确定Ice和龙雅究竟在说些什么。千夏尝试竖起耳朵仔细聆听，可是却发现隔着手机，听到的只是细细碎碎的微弱声音。

“喂~？Ice，你还在听吗？刚才是谁在说话？是龙雅吗？喂？！怎么不回答啊？”就在千夏纳闷之际，电话那头儿的人终于有了回应。

“千夏，是我。”是龙雅的声音。

“咦？呃……Ice的人呢？”千夏默默地思考着所有有可能导致这种情况的可能性。

“妳不用理他了啦！他就爱胡说八道。对了，听Ice说妳找我啊？怎么了吗？发生什么事了？”龙雅问。

“你怎么没有回我电话和信息？你的手机呢？”

“啊！好像昨晚不知什么时候就没电自动关机了。我才刚醒不久有点累，还没空去充电开机呢！”说着说着，龙雅困倦的打了一个呵欠。

“这样子啊……”千夏轻咬唇瓣，思考着该说些什么。

“妳找我有什么重要的事吗？”

“不，其实也没什么。就只是想确认你的状况罢了。昨晚看你很反常的喝得烂醉，有点担心你可能会出事……”千夏的尾音减弱，暗自担心自己是否把超乎友谊的关心表现得太明显了。

“哦。我原本就没事啊！就只是心情有点不好多喝了几杯而已。”龙雅的语气听起来有些闷闷的，然后他又打了一个呵欠。“不跟妳多说了，我现在好困想继续回去睡多一下。我听Ice说妳今天也很忙碌不是吗？妳去忙妳的吧！我挂电话了，掰！”

千夏闻言有些错愕，正要说些什么的时候，才发现通话早已被龙雅给中断了。紧紧的将手机握在手里，千夏的表情因微沉的心而显得有些阴郁。

这种失落感是怎么一回事啊？  
千夏重重地吐出一口气。‘算了，我在胡思乱想什么。龙雅那个家伙才不需要我呢！我的关心或许只是多余的……’她和龙雅，他们俩，就只是普通朋友吧了。千夏如此说服着自己。

——————————

阳光明媚的好天气。今天难得休假一身轻的千夏，悠闲地在市区某条小巷的一间主题咖啡馆享受无人打扰的闲暇时光。除了网球场之外，像这种装潢得宜，气氛不错的咖啡馆也是千夏最爱呆的地方之一。抒情的浪漫英文情歌萦绕耳际，舒适的氛围和香浓的热咖啡让千夏的心情提升了不少。浅酌了一口香甜的咖啡后，千夏放下咖啡杯，然后拿起桌上那夹着书签的书本，从刚才自己停下的部分开始继续翻阅。

‘关系是需要花精力用心去维持的。’千夏重复的默默念着书本里的其中一个句子，暗自思考着这句话背后的真正含义。

沉思之际，一个不请自来的某人毫无预警的出现并打断了千夏的思考。

“嗨~！”龙雅主动亲切的打招呼，然后径自坐在了千夏对边的座位。

“你怎么会过来的？”千夏微微一愣，然后接着又问道：“你又是怎么知道我在这里的？”

龙雅露出迷死人不偿命的笑脸不答反问。“妳怎么不接我的电话啊？”

“忙~~~”千夏皮笑肉不笑的丢出一个字。当然，这是假话。自从上次有点类似表错情的尴尬通话后，千夏这些天几乎都在刻意躲避龙雅。

“噢~我看妳是忙着享受吧！”龙雅呵呵一笑，环顾了四周不错的氛围一眼，接着道：“妳挺厉害找的嘛~这么一个好地方怎么就自己一个人过来享受，还不舍得叫上我咧~”

千夏露出僵硬的笑容当作回应。

龙雅继续说道：“对了，我还没恭喜妳呢！听说妳家的球员们都赢了上次的比赛，而且成绩不俗。想必之后的路会更广阔的，而妳家趁势也赚了不少吧！”

千夏合上那个早已没心思读下去的书本，语气平淡的道谢。“谢啦。”

龙雅露出有些困惑的表情，默不作声地打量着千夏。过了片刻后，龙雅才问道：“喂，妳怎么了？为什么看起来闷闷不乐的？心情不好？还是生病啦？”想到最后一个可能性，龙雅立刻站起身，隔着小桌子微微躬身，把手伸向千夏的额头用手背探探体温。

借着突如其来的皮肤接触，千夏感受到了龙雅温热的手温。一种奇妙的感觉油然而生，千夏整个人如被电流击中一样僵着身体动弹不得。‘我这是怎么了？明明就不是第一次跟龙雅有这种类似的肌肤接触啊！’

“千夏…？千夏！”龙雅突然提高声量，成功拉回千夏飘远的意识。

“抱歉。”千夏不知怎的有些惊慌失措，便随便找了一个借口。“我……我刚好在想些事情。”

“噢。”龙雅不疑有他，自顾自的继续说着话，语气轻松无比。“还有，忘了跟妳说了。本家那里的麻烦，Ice帮我解决掉了。”

“这是真的吗？！那太好了！看来你和Ice之前的谈话很顺利嘛~”千夏总算在今天的会面中第一次露出毫无防备的真心笑容。“恭喜你，龙雅。我真替你感到高兴。”

龙雅笑着点点头，接着说道：“嗯~所以说呀，我以后就可以光明正大的享受没人掌控的自由生活了！哈哈~其实，我还有一件事想跟妳分享。”

“什么事？”暗自打量着龙雅得意的表情。“你的心情很不错呢！看起来一定也是好事！”

“我和Ice的关系……和好如初了。”龙雅的笑容显得十分灿烂。

千夏愣怔了半秒，用疑惑的语气不确定的提问道：“你的意思是指……？”

“简单来说，就是我和他正努力变成真正的兄弟中~现在我和Ice的关系，就像是我跟龙马的那种。不是说很亲近，但也不是很遥远的距离。我这么解释，妳能了解吗？”

千夏用古怪的眼神盯着龙雅瞧了瞧，然后轻轻点头表示明白。“那……还真是不错的消息。只是……我有点不明白，怎么会那么突然？”意识到自己说了容易让人误解的话后，千夏费劲的立刻补充道：“我是说，我明白你们和好了，那是一件好事来的没错。不过……按理说，你们之前都好多年没见面了。就连通讯联系什么的，你都一直在刻意避开Ice。那现在你们两个的关系，怎么会突然就……就变得那么亲密呢？”

“老实说，我也不知道耶！反正就是这样咯~”龙雅微笑着耸肩摊手表示不知情。

千夏和龙雅交换了一记眼神后，很有默契的相视一笑。

“对了，你还没告诉我你是怎么知道我在这里的？竟然还会主动过来找我，真是让人惊讶！你过来这里找我……是有什么事情吗？”千夏抱着一丝期待的提问。

龙雅正要回答之际，不远处传来的一道女声很不巧的打岔了他们的谈话，却也意外的让千夏意识到另一个尴尬的事实。

“龙雅！没想到你这么早就到这里了。真的很抱歉，希望我并没有让你等太久。”一位穿着碎花连身裙的年轻亚洲面孔女人朝龙雅走来。她的波浪红色长发柔顺的披在肩上，脸上化着清新淡雅的妆容，脚踩细跟白鞋，整体给人清丽脱俗的感觉。龙雅绅士般的站起身迎接女人的到来，并很自然的牵着女人向他伸过来的手。千夏这才迟钝地留意到龙雅这身与平时在网球场上较正式的装扮，并不是为了与自己见面才准备的。

“安琪，这位是铃木千夏，我的好朋友。刚才在等妳的时候意外巧遇的。”龙雅如此介绍到。

当女人注意到千夏的存在后，她态度温和友善的朝千夏打招呼。“嗨~千夏，妳好！我叫安琪，很高兴认识妳。”花样貌美的女人伸出友谊之手，等待着千夏的回应。

千夏从惊愕中回过神，在反应过来后立刻站起身握住安琪的手，然后用过分灿烂到有些耀眼的笑容来掩饰自己刚才的失态。千夏抬起有些尴尬的眼神瞟了龙雅一眼，龙雅会意的接话道：“呃…那个……千夏，我们再抽空联系吧！我今天跟安琪有约，所以……”

“那是当然！你们尽管去约会吧~！”词穷的千夏不自在的挠挠头，然后马上拿起自己的书本和随身小包，接着说道：“我突然想到我还有些事情。那我就先走一步，就不打扰你们两位拍拖了。希望你们俩都能享受愉快的约会时光~”语毕，千夏逃跑似的马上开溜。

龙雅看着千夏远走的背影，心情突然变得复杂起来。  
‘我是不是忽略了什么要点呢……？’

“龙雅，我们一起上去楼上吧！”安琪举止亲昵地挽着龙雅的手臂，压低声量在龙雅的耳边吹着暧昧的热气：“我知道一个很不错的位置，非常适合我们哟~”

“妳可真是个热情的女孩~”龙雅动作轻柔地轻捏女人的俏脸，然后领着女人在服务生的招待下一起走上楼梯。但不知是为了什么，龙雅总觉得千夏的离去，似乎在无形中也把自己灵魂的某部分一起带走了。纵使龙雅是在对着安琪微笑，对着安琪说着甜言蜜语调情……但千夏的身影总是在脑海里挥之不去，时不时的就出现害龙雅魂不守舍的被吓了一大跳。

“讨厌~你今天好坏噢~怎么可以当着人家的面，心里却想着另外一个女人啊~”察觉到龙雅约会时的心不在焉，安琪佯作生气的笑着轻声说。“龙雅，你跟刚才那个叫作千夏的女人……也是像我们之间的这种关系吗？”

“当然不是！”龙雅的反应之快，连自己都吓了一跳。

安琪露出一个高深莫测的笑意，出声打趣道：“真是有趣啊！看来……你这个偷心贼，这次是遇到对手了喔~”

龙雅饶有兴致地趋身向前，让自己的身体更靠近安琪一些。“这话怎么说？”

“你这个情场浪子，不是时常都说自己是没有脚的鸟儿吗？流浪是你的天赋，你不想被束缚，也不想为谁停留。”

龙雅不置可否的耸耸肩。“感情于我而言就是一种负担。这世上没有永恒，誓言也是最不牢靠的。与其在有了情感后才面临分别而陷入痛苦，不如一早就不要拥有得好。”

“这就是你常说的：不在乎天长地久，只在乎曾经拥有。所以，你向往游戏人间，周旋在我们之间，享受这种仅有热情和需求的感情方式。”

见龙雅赞同的点点头，安琪便露出妩媚且耐人寻味的笑意，道：“但好可惜哟~你这个偷心贼，自己的心都被偷走了却丝毫没有察觉。”

“嗄？这是什么意思？”龙雅困惑不已。

安琪温柔地作出解释。“你的眼神出卖了你。龙雅，你难道都没发现吗？你看千夏的眼神，跟看我们的都不一样。”

龙雅只觉得好笑的摇摇头。“安琪，我看千夏的眼神当然不一样。因为我和她是朋友关系，但是和你们……虽然有点抱歉，但这也是事实。我跟你们的关系，就只是捧场做戏的伴侣。可是千夏不同，我不会对她做那些……我对你们这些女伴所做的事情。”龙雅意有所指的挑高眉毛。

安琪却不认同的反驳。“不。龙雅，你只是还没正视自己的心。我看得出来，你比你自己想象中的更在乎她也更依赖她。若以旁观者的角度来看，我真心觉得你其实非常在乎她的感受，而且那种超出友谊界线的在乎，早已胜过了你想拥有她的欲望。”

听到这种崭新的论点，龙雅半信半疑的有所保留。

安琪却在这时接着说道：“你在害怕……你担心要是跟她的感情更进一步，若到时关系变质的话，你就会失去她。所以避免互相伤害，你宁愿踩着刹车不去追逐，同时却无法自主的想要与她保持暧昧关系。超过了友谊阶段，却依旧小心翼翼的不想去到爱情。不想让她离开你能掌控的范围，可是也不想要过于接近她。龙雅，你这种维持关系的做法，也未免太过自私了一点吧！”

“我……”龙雅沉思了片刻，迟疑的问道：“在妳看来，我…我对千夏……嗯…我就是用这种恶劣的方式在打发她的，对吧？”

“你自己说呢？”

“天啊！我真是太糟糕了。”龙雅重重地叹气，整个人像泄了气般的气球一样。

安琪倒笑得开心灿烂，她转动黑白分明的眼珠子，用一种‘没想到你也有今天’的眼神无声调侃龙雅。最后，安琪留下了一句中肯的建议。“龙雅，倾听你的心声吧！在还来得及以前……”现在还不算太迟。

龙雅虽然心情郁闷，但却被安琪的话逗笑了。他无奈地摆摆手，道：“你们修读心理学的都太可怕了。以后我的猎艳名单，得好好过滤一番才行。”

“哈哈~那么，我就预祝你的感情顺利，做个有底线的偷心贼~！”安琪高举自己的冷饮长杯。

龙雅莞尔一笑，同样举起自己的冰鲜橙汁和安琪捧杯，大方的接受安琪给予的祝福。

“龙雅，无论是什么关系都好。亲情，友情，爱情……这些情感都是需要用心去维系的。就算到最后有可能会被伤害，但请你不要害怕付出真心，也不要对自己有所怀疑。你必须知道，想要被人真心全意的爱着，就得先给予付出踏出第一步。”

龙雅似懂非懂的颔首看着安琪。“好吧，我会试着研究看看这样做可不可行。不过话说回来，妳真是个很令人惊奇的女人，尤其是在分享爱情观的建议方面。”

“你也是个很奇特的男人，尤其是在搞暧昧和调情技巧方面。你把我们这些姐妹们的心都偷走，让我们心甘情愿臣服于你的同时，又清楚的知道我们之间关系的底线。哪~”安琪再次举杯，主动去轻碰了龙雅的杯子一下。“敬你这个让人又爱又恨的男人！”

龙雅含笑不语，就只是轻轻的摇头表示无言以对。


	8. 无趣的情人节

平静的夜，不平静的心情。千夏坐在连通自己房间的泳池边发呆。盯着夜里的那因周围的灯光而映出五彩波光的水面，千夏的思绪回到了白天时意外撞见龙雅和女伴安琪的约会画面。

有时候，就连千夏也不太明白龙雅的心思，尤其是在恋爱这一方面的。  
千夏曾一度怀疑，究竟像龙雅这种人究竟能够谈一次稳定认真的恋爱没？

龙雅的每一段感情，形形色色的无论什么类型的人都有。千夏也相信，安琪肯定不会是龙雅猎艳名单中的最后一个。龙雅就是这样的人，流连在花丛中，从来都不觉得累。就像风一样，无拘无束的，也不曾会为谁而停下脚步。

千夏感到好奇，为什么明明知道龙雅跟她们拍拖都不太专一，那些女人们却依旧甘愿自投罗网。她们甚至不介意自己并不是龙雅的唯一。而可笑的是，她们也认同了与别人同时分享龙雅的爱。这真的是说有多奇怪就有多奇怪！

那么……她自己呢？  
如果哪天龙雅决定敞开心房，预留一个小位子给她的话，那么她会接受吗？

千夏一阵恶寒，她打了一个冷颤后忍不住摇头失笑。  
真是可笑！她怎么会有如此荒谬的想法呢？哈哈~

“千夏。”突如其来的一道声音从后方传来。

原本在闲聊无事踢动泳池里水波的千夏微微一愣，然后她转过头往声音的来源方向看去。

“找我有事？”千夏纳闷地看着不远处的母亲。

打扮朴素却不失高贵气质的中年妇人微微一笑。她柔声道：“这个周末妳记得把时间空出来，我们家有个跟熟人一起联办的商业活动。”

“为什么？别告诉我又是什么商业酒会还是舞会什么的。妈妈，我已经说过很多次了吧！我对那些活动压根一点兴趣都没有！”千夏生闷气似的大力踢动双脚，把泳池的水溅起一波又一波的水花波浪。

千夏的母亲自然知道自己女儿的心思。她微微叹息，走近千夏的身后，道：“别小看那种场合！能出席的都是有头有脸的社会商界名流，要是投缘的话大家就认识一下交流相伴，这样不是挺好的吗？千夏，妳的年纪已经不小了，是不是该为自己的未来好好打算一下呢？”

“妈妈，拜托！我才十八岁而已耶！”现在谈未来婚嫁难道不会太早了吗？

“千夏。”

“我不去！”

“千夏……”

“要去你们自己去，别拉上我！”

“唉……”千夏的母亲重重地叹了一口气，然后试探性地提问道：“妳跟龙雅是不是……”

“不是——！”  
听到敏感的名字，千夏毫无预警地大吼一声，反应之大就连自己的都被吓了一跳。

“千夏…？”母亲的脸上有着一丝忧心和疑惑。

“妈妈，妳放心好了。我没事……只是请你们不要老是为我安排那些有的没有的饭局了。我真的一点兴趣都没有！”

暗自思忖了一会儿后，千夏的母亲终于决定给自己的女儿一些私人空间。

“那好吧！我就不打扰妳休息了。不过，千夏啊！身为铃木家的独生女，妳必须了解到妳有义务和责任去维持我们家的声誉和公司生意上的运作。妈妈不是要逼迫妳去做那些妳不喜欢的事，但是我也希望妳能提早找到一户门当户对的好人家呀！”

顿了一顿后，看着若有所思沉默中的千夏，母亲又再次缓缓开口了。

“龙雅他的家境说真的也不错，只是那孩子着实太不令人省心了。他身边的女人换了又换，跟他在一起能不能得到安全感，这一点妳我都心知肚明。”

“妈妈……”千夏有气无力的唤了一声。

“好、好、好！我这就闭嘴不说了。每次都这样，一提到跟龙雅那孩子有关的事，妳就会变得这样小心眼的，不让任何人说他的不是！可是千夏妳得明白，我们都是在说事实而已啊！龙雅那小子靠不靠谱，值不值得托付终身……我们在一旁看着的比妳更加着急担心呢！说到底，我们做长辈的也是关心妳而已嘛！”

千夏沉着一张脸，心绪千旋百转的。  
母亲所说的话，她又怎么会不知道呢？

不过知道是一回事，认不认命，接不接受又是另外一回事了。

————————————————

没有把不到的妹，也没有接不到的球。  
这世上，只有看不透的命。

这就是龙雅所信仰的。  
他很好奇，自己的命运究竟会如何书写？  
看不清的未来日子里，究竟还会发生哪些惊天动魄的事情呢？

2月14日。情人节又来临了。  
每一年，每一个月的14日，都被称为‘情人节’的日子。  
不过，在这些日子里头，就属2月份的这一天，最被情侣们所重视。

“庆祝久了，对这种节日还真是越来越没有感觉了。”龙雅跟身边的女伴如此抱怨道。

身材姣好的年轻女伴微微一笑，给了龙雅一个甜甜的表情当回应。

龙雅环视人来人往的餐厅一眼，最后视线定格在那个刚刚推开玻璃门走进餐厅的千夏身上。千夏背着网球包，美丽的双眼流露出一丝疲惫。

很显然的，千夏并没有注意到龙雅的存在。不甘心被当透明人的龙雅立刻站起身，撇下女伴主动走过去跟千夏打招呼。

“嗨，千夏！”龙雅道。

听见不在预料之中的声音，千夏纳闷困惑地回望着龙雅。“你怎么会在这里？今天不是情人节吗？”参照以往的情人节，生活多姿多彩，节目邀约安排丰富的龙雅，都几乎不会出现在网球俱乐部的。

“不为什么原因。反正我就是来了！”龙雅笑得一脸痞子样。

千夏翻了一个白眼，正想要说些什么的时候，就见一个年轻的女孩朝龙雅走来。

“龙雅~~”女孩笑容甜美的轻喊了一声。

千夏不自觉叹了一口气，暗骂自己的愚蠢。她怎么会笨到以为龙雅是自己一个人来这里的呢？就跟以往的每一次一样，就在自己和龙雅准备谈话的时候，那些不相干的闲杂人等总会过来搅局的。

女孩不知在龙雅的耳边轻声低语了什么话，总之千夏看到龙雅笑得非常灿烂。然后，千夏不受控制的开始觉得有些妒忌生气。但是千夏冷静地想了想，发现她和龙雅的关系根本还未正式，就只是仅存于朋友阶段吧了。

罢了，也就这样吧！他们俩的关系一直以来都是这样的。友达以上，恋人未满。所以无论龙雅想做什么事情，千夏她都无权干涉。就如同龙雅从来都不过问千夏的私生活是一样的道理。无论对方怎样浪荡都跟他们没关系，都跟他们无关。

“千夏，那个我……”龙雅的话都还没说完，就被千夏抬手阻止。

“你想怎样都跟我没关系。我有事情要先走了！”千夏拉紧肩上的网球包，转过身往大门的方向快步走去。最近千夏对龙雅总是爱理不理的，似乎就连容忍和接受程度都相对的变低许多。

“千夏…？”被冷落的龙雅纳闷的看着千夏的背影，心情复杂至极。

龙雅的年轻女伴在这时候缓缓说道：“哟~她看起来在吃醋呢！龙雅，你今天到底约了几个女孩啊？”

“才不是那样子的呢！”龙雅弱弱地反驳道。

那事情究竟是怎样的呢？说真的，龙雅自己也不是很明白。  
为什么最近他和千夏的关系会变得如此尴尬疏远呢？

————————————————

夜晚的铃木家一片祥和静谧。

千夏刚洗好澡出来，就见自己的双人床上放着一个陌生的四方盒子。看起来像是礼物盒之类的，盒子外围细心的被人系上了粉红色彩带，甚至还配上一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。千夏怀着满满的好奇心，走过去拿起盒子上方夹着的小卡片。

‘情人节快乐。’

没有任何署名，不过千夏却眼尖的发现那眼熟的字体主人是谁。

“这个越前龙雅在搞什么啊？”嘴上虽然这么说，不过千夏依然一脸欣喜地把礼物盒子打开。下一秒，映入眼帘的是满满一堆被各种颜料笔画上不同表情和写上不同小小个字的黄色网球。

千夏惊怔在原地，在回过神后才慢慢拿起那些网球一一查探。  
最后，花了一分钟左右的时间，千夏终于把那些网球并排成一句完整的句子。

双人床上一堆整齐排列的网球，成了一句句送礼人想对千夏说的话。

“铃木千夏，我们两个交往吧！如果妳不想要的话，就立刻把这些东西都丢掉。不过如果妳答应的话，就直接下楼来。我等妳！”

千夏呆愣了好半晌后，才终于找回丢失的魂魄。  
尔后，她走向阳台处拉开玻璃门。

夜风微凉，她低头望向楼下。  
那个名为越前龙雅的家伙正站在她家宅院外的大门边对着自己招招手。

‘干嘛突然间要做这种莫名其妙的事情呢？真是让人容易产生误会的举动。’

——————————————

就算有人逼迫你从A或者B中做出一个选择，但又有谁规定答案就只能是A或者B呢？至少对于千夏来说，她是坚决不会认同龙雅铺好给她的选择的。

“凭什么要我答应和你交往？”千夏下楼后开口对龙雅说的就是这么一句话。

龙雅微微一愣后，语带埋怨的反问道：“妳真是的，这种时候不就应该兴奋感动的给我一个拥抱，然后我再亲吻妳说爱妳当作结尾的吗？”

千夏嗤之以鼻地摇摇头。“你以为你是谁啊？”

“妳仰慕的人越前龙雅咯~！”龙雅表现得一脸骄傲。

“我才没有仰慕你！”

“当然，那是因为妳爱慕着我嘛~！”

“……你胡说八道什么啊？”千夏翻了翻白眼，语气不屑。“快说！你究竟在玩什么把戏？干嘛突然间送我这些礼物，还写那种奇怪的话语？”

龙雅深吸了一口气后，道：“一点也不奇怪，那些都是我的真心话。千夏，我们认识那么久了，对彼此也很熟悉。我想，或许我们俩可以尝试一下，看看……我们之间有没有其他的可能性。”

沉默了许久之后，千夏才缓缓开口说道：“你为什么会突然间会有这么奇怪的想法？”

龙雅闻言一愣，然后沉思了一会儿后，出声反问道：“那妳呢？又为什么突然改变对我的态度？”

“我没有。”千夏答得语速飞快。

龙雅苦笑回应，道：“妳有。妳不仅改变了对我的态度，就连看我的眼神都起了明显的变化。千夏，妳是不是……喜欢我……？”

“才没有！”千夏突然提高声量。

龙雅见状，脸上挂着浅浅的笑意。  
“千夏，妳就承认吧！别再压抑妳内心对我的情感了。没关系的，妳就老实的把心里话全说出来吧！”

“都是无根据的事情，你是打算让我说什么啊？”千夏不耐烦地喝道：“够了！越前龙雅，请你别搞错对象了！我才不是你平时招惹的那种花花蝴蝶！”

“千夏！诚实对待妳自己，好不好？妳明明知道我在说什么的。”

“我不知道！”千夏别过身子，仰望向自己位于二楼房间阳台的明亮灯光。

“我知道妳喜欢我。”

“我才没有！”被说中心事的千夏不自觉的感到有些生气。

“那为什么要用那种伤感忧愁又带着期盼爱慕的复杂眼神看着我？为什么看到我和其他女生在一起，妳就总是想要逃开呢？见到我和其他的女生在一块儿，让妳的心里不舒服了吗？妳明明就是在吃醋，难道不是吗？妳明明就是生气了，对不对？那为什么不敢承认呢？因为妳爱我，千夏……妳会这样都是正常的，这是因为妳已经爱上我了！”

“这怎么可能？我怎么会爱上你？我不知道你在说些什么！我听不懂，也不想知道！你说的，跟我一点关系都没有！我干嘛要生气？干嘛要吃醋？你以为你自己是谁啊？！越前龙雅，你在我心里才不是那么重要的人！对我来说，你他妈的谁都不是！”发泄似的喊完这些话后，冲动的千夏稍微尝试冷静下来，这才发现自己说出了多么不应该的话。

千夏回头偷偷地瞄了龙雅一眼，看着龙雅那有些受伤的神情，懊恼地在心底不断暗骂自责。

龙雅轻吐一口气，接着又道：“千夏，我只问最后一次。回答我，好吗？”

千夏沉默地点点头。

龙雅接着柔声问道：“其实妳已经喜欢上我了，对吗？”

千夏握紧双拳，咬紧唇瓣，一副欲言又止的模样。  
‘对！我喜欢你！我早就喜欢上你了，越前龙雅！’

该这么回答吗？她真的该这么说吗？  
这样的话，他们的关系又会变成什么样子？

龙雅他真的有可能会为了她这么一株小花，而放弃整座森林吗？  
就像有垂钓者会满足于池塘里的小鱼小虾，而放弃一整片辽阔无边的大海吗？

见千夏始终沉默不语，龙雅黯然神伤地自言自语。  
“没关系……既然妳不肯承认，那就这样吧！”

‘这样是怎样啊？这到底是什么意思？’  
千夏紧张又忧心地看着龙雅，心里有千言万语却不知道该从何说起。

“千夏。”龙雅又轻唤了一声，语气平淡沉稳。

“嗯？”

“我走了。”语毕，龙雅不带一丝留恋的转身离开。

看着头也不回一次的龙雅，千夏沉重的心情一直往下沉去。  
今天，他们俩真是度过了一个最无趣的情人节。


	9. 我要我们在一起

龙雅那混蛋还真的就这样走了！  
什么话都没交代一声就这样走了！  
而这个事实，竟然还是千夏从Ice的嘴里得出的消息。

自从那天情人节夜晚的不欢而散后，千夏的心就一直感到不安。一连好几日都没有见到龙雅，然而向熟识的人打听后的结果都是一致的，说什么已经好久没见过龙雅了。就这样，千夏在求助无门的情况下，厚着脸皮地跑去问Ice了。

“龙雅飞去日本了。”Ice简短有力的回答把千夏钉在原地动弹不得。

‘什么嘛~竟然连Ice都知道的事情，而她千夏却没被通知到？’  
看来龙雅这一次是玩真的了。

她，铃木千夏……  
想她聪明一世，没想到却聪明反被聪明误，终究落得糊涂一时的惨烈下场。  
而这个难得糊涂，直接宣判了她和龙雅的关系来到尴尬的结冰交叉点。

重新开始或直接结束。  
这两条路，艰巨的两个选择，对他们来说都是很大的难题。

究竟该怎么做，才能挽救如此糟糕的局面呢？

——————————————

远在日本的龙雅躲在父亲越前南次郎老家的后山寺庙，沉浸在自己的思绪里。夕阳西下，龙雅坐在古色古香的钟楼那里，遥望着远方的景色看得出神。

“人有时候还是被束缚着比较好呢。”  
就是抱着这样的想法，龙雅鼓起勇气跟千夏表白。因为千夏她是特别的，她是这世上仅存独一无二的人。唯一一个除了家人之外，还有办法忍受龙雅他放肆至极的随心所欲。同时千夏也是唯一一个，有本事让龙雅对她惟命是从的人。

龙雅他天生随性不喜束缚，从不会乖乖的听别人的安排。越是被人以律法和方方正正的条规来打压管制，他就越喜欢想尽办法来反抗。不过，向来喜欢掌握自己人生的龙雅却默默地享受着千夏对她若即若离的管制。这真的是一件非常奇特又奇怪的事情，但是却真真切切的发生了！

要是感觉自己是没人关心的或无人在乎的，那种觉得没有其他人能够理会自己的心情，还真是糟糕又可怕呢！就如同被管束着一般，虽然会觉得浑身不自在没有自由，却也比独自自生自灭般的放逐来得更加危险吧！

所以，大概就是因为这个原因。  
龙雅默许了千夏的掌控和引导，让她作为自己身边最为独特的存在。

以前老是在自己做错事或走歪路时，那个总在耳边唠叨碎碎念自己的铃木千夏不知何时突然渐渐离开远去了。有时候，龙雅不得不开始怀念起千夏那种偶尔霸气的管束方式。千夏总是一针见血的道出龙雅他的错误，从来也无惧龙雅的反弹或担心龙雅会否对她产生反感。那样的千夏，总是不厌其烦不遗余力的引领着龙雅走回所谓的正途。

说真的，对于这一点，龙雅真的很感谢千夏。  
毕竟千夏真的是一生里难得一遇的红颜知己。

而现在的千夏，她究竟在地球的另一边做着什么样的事情呢？  
龙雅胡乱地思考猜想着每一种可能性。

也许千夏这辈子都不会晓得吧？  
那一夜的告白，可是用尽了越前龙雅多少的勇气和决心。  
不过当结果不如预期，那么他还能怎样做呢？

哭？他越前龙雅才不会那么懦弱呢！  
为了这种无聊的小事哭泣，难道问题就能自己解决吗？

不能哭，难道还要笑吗？噢，拜托！当然也不是这个答案！  
心情糟糕透顶的龙雅可没有这种闲情逸致去练习什么‘积极正面，乐观向上’的豁达心境。

可能就是因为他平日来的吊儿郎当不认真，给人玩世不恭放浪不羁的坏印象。这会儿难得说一次真话，放胆的跟随内心去跟喜欢的人做一次深情告白……可是万万没想到最后会是这样的结局。

那场告白或许只是偶然的一次充满冲动的念头，但绝不是什么胡闹恶作剧。那晚龙雅说的每一个字，每一番话，可谓是耗尽了他的心力，包含了他最真挚的情感和认真。可是又有谁能预知得到，他下定决心的告白，却只换回他们俩形同陌路人的关系。

“不是说勇敢付出全部就能得到幸福吗？老天爷，你的玩笑开得有点大哟~！”龙雅又再次重重地叹了一口气。

“那个千夏怎么可以说得那么理直气壮啊？竟然还把话说得那么伤人，又那么的绝情……难不成真的只是我一厢情愿的错觉而已吗？难道……千夏她的确对我没有任何的其他想法？”龙雅自言自语地说着话，心情瞬间跌入谷底。

原来，就算再厉害，手段再高明的情场高手，也都会有脚滑摔得四脚朝天的一天。  
‘还真是丢脸啊~！’龙雅无声叹息。

这场尽心策划预谋好的告白，正式宣告失败。  
而且还失败得非常彻底呢。

甚至就连龙雅和千夏，他们俩之间的过往情谊都给赔了进去。

———————————————

时光飞逝，那又是过了两星期后的故事了。  
虽然情场不如意，但是就其他方面，如网球的事业来说，千夏她可是非常得意的呢！

为了庆祝自家球员们的多场比赛顺利报捷，千夏带着无比光荣的心，一反常态的盛装打扮了一番去出席派对庆功宴。五星高级酒店的宴会厅里人山人海，不乏体坛和社会名流。向来不喜欢出席这类公开场合的千夏，反常的享受其中。

千夏捧着盛满红酒的高脚酒杯坐在角落一处的位置，用醉意微醺的美眸环视场内的热闹景色。

‘派对？其实也没想象中的那么糟糕吧！’  
千夏喝着红酒，似乎也能理解到龙雅那小子为什么总是喜欢参加派对了。比起在家里独自一人自怨自艾，来这里以旁观者心态看着别人的欢乐，貌似也是个不错的体验。

其实那一夜，经过龙雅毫无预警的告白之后，千夏自己一个人呆着的时候，也想了很多事情。究竟她为什么会拒绝龙雅的告白呢？究竟为什么龙雅会有这种莫名其妙的行为呢？

关于龙雅的想法，说真的，千夏无法揣测。但是关于自己的，千夏终于得出了一个小小的结论，那就是——需求很快就无法得到满足。

没错，就是因为无法满足必要的需求。毕竟人总是贪婪无厌的，而且随着年龄的增长，很多想法和观点都会随着各种因素而改变。时间一久，思维经历成长而出现偏差，人与人的关系也会起了变化。

千夏无法保证自己答应了龙雅之后，会否有信心可以经营好这一段感情。因为龙雅他如风般的天性使然，也因为千夏知道自己并不会‘永远’都乐意无条件的去接受龙雅的一切，这样与他一起长长久久的过下去。

短时间内，或许千夏还能全然接受，毕竟她比任何人都了解龙雅的性格。但若是以女朋友的身份，与龙雅一起相处的日子渐长，恐怕事情就不会那么简单了。到时很肯定的也会产生很多大大小小的问题。从勉勉强强的将就着接受，到不耐烦的嫌东嫌西数落对方的缺点和不是……也许用不了多久的时间，千夏很快的就会变成狂躁又脾气差的泼妇一般，开始厌恶起龙雅来。

有些事情还真的是不能将就，因为不是所有的事情都可以用将就来解决的。需求少不代表能力少，凭什么要就此心甘的这样过一辈子呢？人生处处充满惊喜，也有无限的潜能和机遇等着自己去开发呢~！比起跟一个自己爱着，但却无法保证对方也能以同样方式爱着自己的人来说……千夏有时候，确实会更喜欢孤独一人。

而龙雅或许是个很好的朋友，但却未必能成为一个专一无二心的好情人呢。  
关于这一点，千夏最清楚不过了。

“嗨~美女，妳一个人吗？”  
突如其来的一道磁性嗓音用流利的日语打乱了千夏的思绪。

千夏抬起头，看见一个长相俊秀却身型高大健硕的西方年轻男人站在自己面前。

“介意我坐下吗？”捧着鸡尾酒杯的金发碧眼男人这么问道。  
可是他却没等千夏的回答，就直接在千夏对边的空位子坐下了。

“你的日语说得非常流利呢！”千夏忍不住赞叹道。虽然在外国，不同国籍的人能够说出各国不同的语言，这种类似的情形也见怪不怪了。但是，能够把发音说得如此标准的，的确是非常少见的事情。

“因为家庭的关系，我在日本生活过一段时间。”隔着小桌子的距离，男人伸出自己的右手。“很高兴见到妳的本人，千夏。”

“嗯？你认识我…？”千夏保持着礼貌性的微笑，伸出手与男人相握了一下。不过，她的心里却有些愕然纳闷。

“呵呵~妳也算是这个会场的女主人，我自然是认识的。”男人如此自我介绍道：“我的全名是约翰·皮特森，妳唤我约翰就可以了。”

千夏闻言不禁皱起眉头，她歪着头努力地回忆着什么似的。

这时候，那个自称是约翰的男人发出微沉的笑意。  
他出声调侃道：“怎么了？觉得我的名字，还是姓氏什么的很耳熟吗？会不会是妳早前过于忙碌，忘掉了某场饭局之类的……”

千夏像想到什么似的，突然露出惊怔的表情，瞪圆美眸，好半晌都说不出话来。

“怎么？看妳的表情，似乎想起了什么了啊~！”约翰笑着说道。

听到约翰这种作弄的语气后，千夏迟钝地脑袋总算想起了眼前的约翰是谁了。千夏之所以觉得他会这么熟悉，完全是因为眼前的这个约翰，就是她母亲所安排的众多相亲对象中的其中一个。而且，还是最近期千夏故意借故失约的那一个。

“上次失约的事……我真的感到很抱歉。”千夏的语气有些闷闷的。

约翰却表现得落落大方，好像丝毫没有放在心上。  
“不，妳不需要觉得抱歉。相反的，是我得好好谢谢妳呢！”

“什么？”千夏疑惑地发问。

约翰接着娓娓道来一段趣事。  
“若不是妳上次的故意失约，我也不会趁势鼓起勇气跟家人坦白一些‘很私人的事情’。其实……我也不是很赞同这种相亲方式，甚至比妳更加抗拒。不过，为了家族的利益，我只好睁眼闭眼的委曲求全，当作应酬似的勉强应允出席。但是我心底很清楚，无论跟妳见着面与否，我们俩……或者该说是‘我们两家人’……都不会那么顺利，如长辈们的安排般完成这种以‘事业生意’为最终目的的联姻关系。”

“噢~？”千夏饶有兴趣地主动追问。“这是为什么呢？你介不介意告诉我，你那所谓的‘很私人的事情’究竟是指什么？”

约翰抿唇一笑后，如实地道来：“自从见妳这么有勇气的活出自我，还义无反顾地用坚定的行动和意念来拒绝家人的婚嫁安排。这一点，我真的打从心底的佩服呢！所以那天在妳失约后，我和家人们直接摊牌剖白真实性取向了。”

“你说什么？！”  
听到料想之外的回答，千夏目瞪口呆地看着约翰，久久无法回神。

“其实我喜欢的是男人。”约翰说。

得到再次肯定的答案，千夏禁不住噗嗤的笑出声来。约翰有些郁闷地看着千夏，就在他开始担心千夏接受不来这种消息的时候，千夏便开口这么说到。

“很抱歉，我笑了。不过，我会笑并不是因为你的恋爱取向。而是觉得……这样的缘分真的很巧妙。无论如何，恭喜你勇敢地做了真实的自己。”千夏高举酒杯。

约翰回以微笑，并高举自己的鸡尾酒杯，与千夏的酒杯在空中微微相碰。

——————————————

另一边厢，那个一直站在宴会厅里不远处，偷偷观望千夏和约翰谈话互动的龙雅，心绪不宁地歪头思考。

‘他们到底在谈什么？干嘛笑得那么开心？看来我的不告而别，对千夏压根一点影响都没有嘛！那女人是怎么一回事？是对谁都可以笑得那么灿烂的吗？那为什么不见得她对我露出那种笑容？’

难不成是他对自己过于自信了吗？  
难道千夏是喜欢这种金发碧眼外国人的类型？  
真是的，选个日本人多好啊！干嘛还特地挑个外国人啊？

当看到约翰和千夏站起身，带着温柔的笑容轻轻相拥的时候，一直在一旁看着的龙雅终于再也淡定不下去了。只见龙雅省略思考程序，直接快步走上前去。

“千夏——！”

听到叫唤声，千夏和约翰同时一愣，慢慢地分开了身体的距离。

龙雅勾起邪魅的自信微笑，开口的语气却如寒冰一般犀利。“千夏，真是好久不见呢！”

在千夏和约翰愕然之际，龙雅暗自打量着千夏今天一身异于往常的衣着打扮。他忍不住开口多嘴道：“妳今天身上穿的又是什么衣啊？会场这里那么冷，竟然还敢穿得这么单薄，妳难道就不怕会被冻伤吗？”

“……你怎么会在这里？”千夏呆愣地发问。

“我为什么不能在这里？这里是你们俱乐部的球员庆功宴，只要我有邀请函就自然可以进来啊！怎么了？难道妳不想要见到我吗？”

“我以为你回去日本了。”

“我是回去了。不过，幸好我又即刻想通赶回来了！”龙雅斜眼睨着约翰，用酸溜溜地语调说道：“但是，我看妳是巴不得我不在场吧！虽然少了我的陪伴，看来妳也过得挺好的嘛~！”

约翰看着龙雅和千夏的古怪对话，心想他们俩应该是旧相识后，便识趣地退了几步，选择安静的当观众就好。

似乎也察觉到龙雅的误会，千夏忍不住微声斥责道：“龙雅，你胡说八道什么啊？这位是我的朋友约翰！就算你不尊重我，也麻烦请你言语自重，尊重一下我的朋友，好吗？”

“朋友？哪一种朋友？见了面，抱一抱聊心事？还是在床上盖着棉被聊天的那一种朋友？”

“越前龙雅！你怎么越说越过分了？！”千夏生气地怒喝。

而龙雅则是一脸的不甘示弱。  
唯有大略猜出他们两人关系的约翰很不适时的笑了出声。

听到不合时宜的笑声，千夏和龙雅皆是一愣。  
他们俩很有默契地同时问道：“你在笑什么？”

约翰耸耸肩，一副悠闲看戏的态度。他走前几步，对着龙雅用恶作剧般的口吻说道：“就算我要有兴趣，也是对你，而不是对千夏唷~”

“你说什么？！”龙雅错愕得不知该如何反应。

这会儿轮到千夏不合时宜地笑出声来。“哈哈哈哈~~~”

“千夏，很开心认识妳。我看，我就不打扰了，你们两位慢慢聊吧！”约翰说。

“约翰，真的很抱歉。我代龙雅跟你赔不是，希望你不要介意他刚才说的那些没礼貌的话。其实龙雅他只是关心我而已。”千夏看着约翰，微微点头示意。

约翰也会意的点点头，然后轻声道：“其实……你们两位看起来真的很相配呢！祝福你们能有一个好结果。”语毕，约翰便头也不回的转身离去，留下发愣中的两人。

过了许久之后，龙雅才后知后觉地开口问道：“千夏……我刚才是被妳朋友给调戏了吗…？”

‘我靠！什么叫做对我有兴趣？！’虽然不曾排斥同性恋族群，不过身为直男又被公然言语调戏的龙雅，依旧毫无预警地鸡皮疙瘩爬满了全身。

千夏忍不住笑言道：“放心好了，约翰他条件那么好，才用不着跟我抢男人呢~！”

“什么…？我……好像听漏了什么重点呢。”龙雅莞尔一笑，脸上的神态显得轻松自然多了。

千夏轻呼一口气，避重就轻的转移话题，问道：“你突然没交没待的飞去日本做什么？”

龙雅微愣，但随即轻声应道：“没为什么，只是突然间想家了。”

“哦，是吗？”千夏不置可否。

“千夏……我回去日本后，冷静地想了很多事情。”

“那你想通什么了吗？”千夏面色黯然的继续追问。“能否告诉我…？”

“当然，因为我想的全都是关于妳铃木千夏的事情。”

龙雅微微一笑，深情款款地柔声说道：“千夏，我要我们在一起。”

爱情，就是悸动与冲动下的混合产物。


	10. 镌刻永恒（完）

千夏愣怔在原地，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着龙雅看。

“千夏，我们在一起吧！”龙雅再次开口。

是啊！我要我们在一起。  
无论要怎么做都好，需要什么条件都好，妳都直接说出来。  
只要，我们可以在一起。

以上，这就是龙雅的真实想法。

“……你吃错什么药了？”千夏低声问，觉得这一切都过于梦幻，完全不像真的一样。

“告诉我，我需要怎样做才可以让我们俩在一起。”

千夏美丽的脸上泛着苦笑，她的心里苦涩，万分艰难地开口道：“为什么突然间要这样子对我？龙雅，我说过的，我和其他那些你能随便玩玩的女人不同！”

闻言，龙雅重重地叹了一口长气。“千夏，难道妳还不明白吗？”

龙雅把手上那喝到一半的鲜橙汁玻璃杯随手放在桌子上，然后他牵起千夏的双手，柔声这么说道：“我是认真的。虽然不知道若是进展到男女朋友关系，我们俩可以在一起走多远。不过，这就是我目前的真心想法。千夏，我想跟妳在一起试一试。我知道妳是喜欢我的，而我……”

千夏微微抬眸，灵动的眼珠子里些许的水珠在里头打转。她不是很明白到底是怎么一回事。不过，她似乎好像也没有那么讨厌龙雅此刻的转变。虽然心里满是疑问的她，还需要更多的安全感和实据来确认他们俩彼此的关系。

龙雅顿了顿，吞了一口唾液，又深呼吸了几次舒缓紧张的情绪后，才接着说道：“其实先前我也不太明白的。只是那一天听了安琪的一番话后，又看到妳接下来对我的态度转变……我才迟钝的发现，或许……不止妳喜欢上了我。千夏，我想我也是喜欢上妳了。”

“这……可能吗？”千夏微微动容。她不曾想过龙雅会对自己说出这番话。

“确实不太可能，不过它却切切实实的发生了。”就连龙雅自己都不明白这事情是怎样进展的。不过，想要与千夏在一起的心意，是龙雅唯一可以肯定的。

“所以说，我们试一试吧！好吗？”龙雅问。

千夏皱眉浅笑道：“我这是在做梦吗？”

龙雅耸耸肩不语。他安静的等待着千夏的答复。

千夏不动声色的观察着龙雅的神情，轻声问道：“你不会后悔吗？”

龙雅不明所以的反问。“为什么要后悔？”

千夏深呼吸，环视了周围热闹的景象，然后再次把目光视线定格在龙雅的身上。“你真的愿意吗？会为了一朵小花，而放弃整座森林？这样子太不像你的作风了。”

“就像妳说的一样，这么做真的很不像我。千夏，虽然我也不知道我自己究竟是怎么一回事。不过，妳难道真的认为以前的越前龙雅会主动跟妳告白，要妳和他在一起吗？”

见千夏没有回答，龙雅继续说道。

“千夏，我不敢说我已经不再是以前的那个我了。但是，至少我在尝试改变。妳愿意给我这个机会吗？”

“我应该给你机会吗？”千夏轻声问，脸上的表情显得十分复杂。

有时候，不想让某个自己在乎的人靠近，只是不想再被伤害而已。她想保护自己脆弱的灵魂，尽管她有多么爱着他都好……可是她没有办法去接近龙雅。或许，保持这样若即若离的关系，就是对他们彼此最好的决定。

龙雅莞尔一笑。“妳觉得呢？”

“我有点害怕。”千夏实话实说。

“……为什么？”龙雅疑惑不解的追问。“妳是在担心我无法给到妳足够的安全感？”

千夏闻言后沉默了。  
她低着头，也不知道在思考什么。

龙雅试探性的问道：“知道我为什么总是放浪不羁吗？”

“因为你本性难移。”

“错。”

“嗯~？”千夏挑眉盯着龙雅。“不然原因是什么？”

“Because life is too short to wait for that one true love to come.”

听见龙雅用流利的英文说出这一句话后，千夏怔了一怔。

“生命其实很短暂。我害怕自己根本没有足够的时间去等待真爱降临，更怕自己会因为没有去尝试而错过了对的人。”

千夏始终沉默不语。

尔后，龙雅继续说道：“所以，我想试一试。我仔细想过了，其实我们俩真的还蛮般配的。”

“哼~”千夏嗤之以鼻，她完全无法苟同龙雅说的这句话。

“千夏，这世上很难得才可以找到理解自己的人。妳对我而言，就是这么难得特殊的存在。在妳还没有锁上心房，刻意拉开妳我之间距离的时候，我们崇高的默契基本上是无人可比的。就算我没有开口，妳也完全可以读懂我的心。而妳的心思，我也是可以完全预见并解读的呢。”

千夏别过脸，刻意避开龙雅灼热的目光。她确实心动了，可是又害怕地不敢接受。此刻千夏复杂的心思，又有谁能够理解呢？

“妳一直都是性格孤傲的人，这一点，其实我们都一样。我们习惯把心墙都建立得高高厚厚的，就怕外界有谁闯进来随意伤害了自己。”龙雅突然这么说道。

千夏愣愣地看着龙雅，有种奇特的感觉在心底发酵。

龙雅柔声道：“想要与人靠近，却又保持安全距离的……看来并不是只有我一个人啊！千夏，妳难道还没发觉吗？妳跟我，我们都是同一类的人。”

“我们才不是！”千夏难得的出声反驳。

“不，我们都是一样的！”龙雅淡淡的笑容里有着无比坚定的信念。

龙雅的右手动作轻柔地抚上千夏的左脸颊。“我用浪荡的表现来掩饰自己内心的脆弱，而妳……用冷漠的孤傲来伪装自己的坚强。”

“我才没有你说的那样。”千夏弱弱地反驳的同时，也在心里头小声的嘲笑自己。

‘其实龙雅说得很对，不是吗？’那她为什么不敢承认？

龙雅微微叹息，道：“莎士比亚曾经说过：‘爱情就像是一朵生长在悬崖峭壁上的花，想要摘取就必须要有勇气！’。千夏，妳自己说说看……既然如此，若想得到爱情的我们，是不是都应该要再勇敢一点呢？”

千夏微颤着嘴唇却没有说出半个字。

龙雅环顾了吵杂的四周一眼，觉得这里的闲杂人等也未免太多了一些，实在不是个适合谈论这种话题的地方呢。见千夏始终没有说话的打算，龙雅主动拉起千夏的手，加重了手中的力道。“跟我来！”命令式的霸道语气充满傲气。

“去哪里？”

千夏被动的跟着龙雅，然后回过神时发现自己已经来到了宴会厅外，升降电梯旁的紧急楼梯走道。清冷的楼梯口只有他们两人，龙雅拉着千夏的手用了些许的技巧动作，直接将千夏轻轻地拉向自己，然后又把千夏圈在自己与门板之间的狭小距离。

千夏背靠着有些冰凉的门板，面前那近在咫尺的是龙雅火热的视线，此刻透出与以往不同的目光。龙雅不曾用这般炽热的眼神看过自己，那好似要将她生吞活剥的气势且充满蛮横的霸气。

“你…你…想干什么？”千夏不断地深呼吸，试图平复自己狂躁不安的心脏。

龙雅勾起邪气的笑意，用暧昧的语气道：“妳觉得呢？此刻有美人在怀，四周围又空无一人的。这下子，妳觉得我们……应该做些什么事呢？”

千夏的心倏地一阵狂跳，她瞪大眼眸，警告意味浓厚的说道：“你最好不要乱来。”

龙雅忍俊不住的回答：“妳不觉得妳这话说迟了吗？”

千夏紧咬着嘴唇，混乱的脑袋失去了思考能力。  
她现在要怎么做？赶紧推开龙雅？该逃开吗？还是要怎样啊？

怎料，龙雅却在这时缓缓开口问，语气诚恳态度谦卑。  
“千夏，请问我可以吻妳吗？”

千夏浑身一颤，只能像个傻瓜一样看着龙雅发懵。

过了好一会儿后，千夏才慢慢地回道：“如果我拒绝呢？”

“如果是那样的话，我就只好乖乖地不俯身吻妳了。”龙雅犹豫了一下子后，开口问：“那么……妳会拒绝我吗？”

‘她会拒绝吗？！’真是一个好问题。

千夏陷入前所未见的艰难选择题中。  
该答应吗？还是直接拒绝好呢？

龙雅反常地也闭上嘴不在说话。但是，周围尴尬的氛围直线上升熊熊燃烧着，把千夏粉嫩的脸颊都染上了一片温热的红晕。千夏好似忘了呼吸般，只是僵直地伫立在原地。

“千夏，现在看着我，妳有什么感觉？”龙雅道。

看千夏完全没有回答的打算，龙雅微微叹气，然后缓缓放开千夏的手，后退了一步。千夏紧张得咬着唇瓣，迷蒙的眼神露出满满的困惑与不舍。

龙雅见状笑开了顏。  
“妳就直接承认吧！妳明明就很喜欢我靠近妳，不是吗？”

“我也不知道。我好像是喜欢你的，可是……每当要接近你时，我又会感到很害怕。”

“那是因为妳没有安全感的关系。”

“那你告诉我，需要怎样做我才能够拥有足够的安全感。”

龙雅却摇了摇头，表示自己也并不知情。  
“妳心底深处真正在畏惧的到底是什么…？”

千夏也要摇了摇头，表示她根本都不知晓。

“那还真是矛盾啊！”龙雅无力地发出哀叹声。

千夏和龙雅很有默契的交换了一记眼神，双方都在斟酌着下一句台词。可是当眼神交汇的那一瞬间，便好似绚烂的烟花在黑暗天际绽放开来，闪烁的光芒照明眼前的景物，让所有的一切变得清晰无比！

恍惚的刹那间，好像答案早已在不知不觉中自己现形呼之欲出了。像是被某种看不见的磁力吸引，龙雅和千夏慢慢地将身子欺近对方，直到双方的距离近到连鼻息心跳都听到一清二楚。

有时候，人还真是个喜欢自寻烦恼，没事找事的奇怪生物。  
基本上，很多时候根本就没有所谓的问题吧！  
当不安消失无踪，烦恼也自然而然的就会不见的了。

龙雅和千夏在无其他闲杂人等打扰的安静氛围里相拥在一块儿，然后在情欲高涨的引领下展开令人脸红心跳的热吻秀。他们闭上眼睛享受着这如同奇迹般的一刻，彼此的心之距离逐渐的慢慢被拉近。

‘需要勇气才可以得到爱情吗？那么，就让他们一起努力。’

也许一开始千夏都是在自寻烦恼吧！她的担心很长远，她害怕龙雅会不忠，畏惧龙雅的不专一，担心龙雅或许很快就会厌倦自己，然后重新投入别人的怀抱……但事实上，世事无绝对不是吗？何必担心那么遥远，又未必会发生的事情呢？

而且这种事情，就算拿到了保证又怎样？难道就能证明对方肯定忠心不二，永远都不会有欺骗和背叛吗？毕竟这世道，这年代，夫妻分分合合的不也很常见吗？更何况是他们俩这种刚跨过暧昧阶段的小情侣。

千夏放纵自己沉醉在龙雅富有技巧的热吻中，感受着龙雅的拥抱和疼惜。她闭眼想象着，龙雅永远都是属于自己的。

龙雅极具占有欲的侵略着千夏的唇齿，贴身抱紧怀里的人儿，幻想着自己和千夏的未来。也许，奇迹是真的会发生的，只要缘分到来。

许久之后，终于分开彼此距离的两人都气喘吁吁的喘着粗气。他们望进对方的眼睛里，唇角都挂着心满意足的笑容。

“就把废话都省略掉吧！”龙雅说。

千夏认同地点了点头。“好啊！”

“现在的我们……”千夏有些尴尬地低着头。

龙雅扬起迷人的笑意，轻声回应道：“正式交往了。”

看着千夏似有若无的点了点头，龙雅又接着说道：“每个人都只有一颗心。”

“所以……？”

“我的心从这刻起只完全属于妳一个人的。”

千夏感动地看着龙雅，但理智很快的就归来打乱她的天真幻想。“骗子。”

龙雅不介意地摊了摊手。  
“我是不是像妳说的那样是个骗子，就留给时间去证明吧！现在多说无益啊！”

千夏眼神温柔，唇角泛着暖暖的笑意。  
“我只想实现那种‘愿得一人心，白首不离分’的爱情。”

“太美好的叫幻想，而不是叫爱情。”龙雅撇撇嘴。

“请不要侮辱我的爱情。”千夏微微皱眉。

“好吧，我尽量。”龙雅必须承认，她惹怒千夏的本事真的是第一流的。而且，他还乐在其中的非常享受呢！

千夏看着那个笑脸迎人，总觉得他似乎心情非常好的龙雅，内心的那种莫名忐忑不安突然间又跑了回来。她喜欢看着龙雅的笑，不过却不由自主的担心会不会哪一天，自己会失去龙雅的拥有专属权利。

“怎么了？”察觉到千夏黯沉的脸色，龙雅主动表示关心。

千夏摇摇头，浅笑着说道：“你刚才不是问我心底深处真正在畏惧的是什么吗？我想我知道答案是什么了。”

千夏伸手抚上龙雅轮廓分明的俊秀脸庞。“我害怕在未来的哪一天……我可能会失去你。然后最糟糕的情况是，我们连朋友都做不成了。”

没想到龙雅听到千夏这么说后却笑出声来。

“没礼貌的家伙，我很认真耶！这又不是什么笑话！你是在笑什么？”千夏毫不犹豫地直接表达不满情绪。

龙雅拉开千夏轻抚自己脸庞的手，歪头快速地轻啄千夏粉嫩的红嘴一下。然后他才缓缓说道：“拜托！不要再当什么预言家或二货算命师了，好不好？以后的事谁说的准哪！总之，妳只要记住此刻，我和妳，我们是在一起的。这样也就足够了！”

“那我的不安和焦虑怎么办？”

“安全感这种东西，有时候也是来自信任的。看来妳是摆明的不相信我啊！就这么对我没有信心吗？真是令人伤心啊！”虽然这么说着，但龙雅脸上的表情根本和伤心划不上边。

“因为你根本就不值得信任。”千夏禁不住继续吐槽道：“就连我妈妈都说你是个不折不扣专骗女人的花心大萝卜呢！”

“什么？！”龙雅忍不住惊呼出声。

感觉到龙雅稍微有些正经了，千夏再接再厉地接话道：“我妈妈还说你就是个不值得托付终生的坏男人！”

“哈~看来妳的妈妈对我并不是很了解呢~！我似乎真应该找个时间去好好拜访一下伯母，积攒点长辈的人缘分了！”龙雅暗自盘算着对策。

“哼~你知道就好！我妈妈她可不是那么好应付的哟~”

“别担心，我的道行也挺高的！”

“哼~！”千夏状似高傲冷哼一声，然后开口提醒道：“龙雅先生，过度自信和得意忘形可是会吃亏的，你难道没听过‘聪明反被聪明误’这句话吗？”

“我只听过‘真爱能克服一切’。”  
随着尾音落下，龙雅再次低头吻上千夏的柔软的唇瓣。  
而千夏她被动的默默接受这一切。

在对的时间，对的人会随着缘分而来。到时他和她都会进驻彼此的心里，将真爱的种子深埋在心底深处。随着时间推移，爱情的种子扎根播种开始蔓延至全身血液和细胞。而到那个时候，他们将合为一体变得依赖对方，缺一不可。

一旦生活里习惯了对方的存在，谁也无法再将谁轻易抛弃放下……  
他们的爱，镌刻在心上就是永远。

【全文完】


End file.
